Unexpected
by Kindred Knight
Summary: In a time after the Mariemaia incident, the Gundam pilots and the girls have undergone severe changes, some unexpected events have interrupted their small semblance of peace. They have once more become targets of an unknown source. [Rated M just in case]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own the characters only Karen. The story alone is mine, but not the characters. I would also like to thank those that inspired me to write this fanfic and have kept me going and have requested that I finish it lol. Some parts may sound like parts from other stories; unfortunately due to a huge selection of different writers that cannot be avoided, but I will place credit to the people who had the same concept :) you rock. I also want to thank Carebear for helping me a long time ago on this story :) And now to continue with the fanfic I started in high school, enjoy.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

**Unexpected: Prologue  
**

"Oh God, someone help me please!"

"Where are you?"

"Someone help!"

"I can't find you!" A girl shouted as she ran down the dark hall. She needed to find the person that needed help. Screams echoed off the walls, momentarily stopping her, confused she glanced down one hallway and then back towards the other side. "Where are you?" she shouted.

"Help!" The voice screamed back.

'Damn! Which way?' She looked around wildly trying to place the voice's direction.

"Please, help me!"

She ran further passing doors, opening them at random.

"Karen! Help!" The voice cried desperately, "Karen!"

'Damn!' The girl thought. "Which way?" She shouted.

"Karen!"

Karen turned, a shadow looming over her. Her eyes widen and she stifled a scream. She backed up against the wall as the figure reached towards her.

"Expect the unexpected, my girl." The shadow cackled, getting closer. And suddenly she felt so small.

'I'm gonna die!' she thought as she stared at the foreboding shadowy figure.

"Kareeen!"

*Gasp* Karen sat upright in her bed, panting. Sweating she got up and headed for the restroom.

After splashing water on her face, she spoke to her reflection. "It was a dream," she mumbled as water dripped off her face. "It felt so real." As she continued looking into the mirror, she wondered what could it have meant.

She just didn't understand.

Not knowing what else to do, she quickly dried off her face, changed her clothes and bed sheets, and hoping for a dreamless sleep, went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter one

Peace had finally settled among the colonies and earth. The Gundam pilots had separated and each had gone their own way. Sally and Relena would still keep in touch with Duo, Hilde, and Quatre. However, on special occasions, everyone would spend time together.

After awhile the guys went to live at the estate with Sally and Relena. Heero soon joined them as well, which surprised everyone. Zechs and Noin took care of Relena's affairs and after Zechs finally settled down and married Noin, together they did Relena's former job as Vice Foreign Minister, which gave her more freedom than she was used to.

One day at Sally's request they all met in the foyer. Reluctantly she confirmed that they were all definitely being hunted, and consequently, the unexpected situation made Hilde the first victim. She had been shot by a sniper. Her funeral was later on that week.

The funeral was small and depressing. Everyone was present, but sadness filled their hearts. Relena wore a black dress, while Sally wore a black skirt with a blouse. Catherine wore a complete black outfit with veil, hiding her tears. The boys all wore black suits out of respect for her and not their usual casual clothing, though Duo still wore shades. After the ceremony, they all went to the estate, except Catherine who had to leave. She went back home to her husband.

Unfortunately for Duo, Hilde left a void in his heart. He not only lost his friend but the woman he loved. Each night he was haunted by the fact that he could not protect her, neverminding that he wasn't even there when she had been shot. He was off taking a shipment to another colony and only found out when Sally, who had been suspicious of rumors on the wind of a newly formed group whose motives were yet unheard of, went to bounce some ideas off Hilde. She found her dead in her office at the scrap yard, bullet to the heart, shot from behind. Hilde eyes were glassy, pen still in hand, bleeding over reciepts and orders as her upper body lay across the desk. She never saw it coming, it had been too fast.

The only thing Sally was grateful of was that there had been no time for Hilde to suffer. It had been over the minute she heard the glass crack. She had the Preventers move the body, handle the scene and messaged Duo herself that she needed to see everyone that afternoon when he got back immediately. The news struck everyone dumb, then emotions ran wild between Duo and Relena.

The other pilots had to restrain Duo from leaving the room, yelling profanities and words of revenge. Sally and Quatre comforted Relena as she alternated between sobbing and disbelief. Eventually the grieving cycle had to continue for everyone and life went on, except for Duo who entered solitude. While they didn't let him leave, not even to work at the scrap yard, they left him to his own devices as he quietly stared out the windows watching the days pass by, missing her presence.

As the years went by several more attacks had been made. It remained constant for three years. Now, it has only gotten worse with the most recent attacks. Bombs were set in Sally and Relena's rooms, luckily it happened during a time when Wufei and Sally were arguing and he found it, carrying Sally out bridal style, much to her chargin, out the window before the blast caught them.

As for the bomb in Relena's room, Heero found it way before it even had a chance to finish ticking, as he periodically checks her room on a daily basis. She was still pissed at the attempt, especially since she was just a typical normal girl now, at least in her eyes she was.

Quatre was poisoned on an outing with Trowa. They had gone to get some supplies when they stopped at a new tea shop, normally wary of their surroundings they were distracted by the recent events and Duo's greiving. Trowa was almost hit by a car on a solo outing, investigating that tea source only to find they had closed shop. Duo was involved in a shootout near an abandoned lot that was set for renovation at a later date, while he couldn't place who had fired at him, he did escape alive thoug seething at the attempt.

Fortunately, Heero and Wufei had been left alone for the time being.

They had no idea what or who was doing this. Zechs and Noin could not offer any information, nor had they been attacked. The attacks were mainly centered on Relena and the gang.

Duo tried once more returning to his happy-go-lucky ways, realizing the weight his attitude took on everyone. However, at the moment he was pacing around the room like a caged animal. Everyone was seated in the living room, in a circle kind of way. Quatre was sitting on the sofa and Trowa was standing against the wall looking out. Wufei and Sally were sharing a loveseat while Heero was in an armchair. Relena was in a chair trying to calmly read, ignoring the atmosphere as best she could. That is until he passed by once more, exasperated she closed her book, "Duo, please sit down."

"I can't! I mean come on, Trowa's almost hit by a car! And while I know he can take care of himself, even if they were aiming at him directly, he'd just avoid it but come on! I was in a shootout, Quatre's poisoned and is just barely recovering, and then there were bombs in the girl's rooms again! The only ones left are Heero and Wufei!" Frustrated he dropped down next to Quatre.

Heero and Wufei tensed up at Duo's outburst. Relena quickly forgot about the book she was trying to read and became more intent on what was just said. "What do u mean by 'again', Duo?" She asked, patiently waiting for his answer.

Heero inwardly groaned. He had been acting a little more open with his emotions since he had moved in, trying to get a feel for what he had been denied off for so long. Sadly he couldn't fully control them, not as he used to once he started, so he knew that she had noticed his discomfort. The littlest thing stood out to the former politician.

Wufei looked ready to kill Duo, while Quatre and Trowa sweat-dropped watching Duo stumbled over his reply.

"Well…uh you see…we, they…um…found bombs in your rooms again and…uh… we…"

"Why were we not told?" Sally interrupted, glancing at her seatmate. Once had been enough for her, but to know they had tried it again and were even able to place the darn thing inside the premises was nerve-wracking. Someone untrained, such as Relena, could have gotten hurt.

Duo shifted uncomfortably and for once decided it was best to remain silent, he avoided all eye contact.

*whack*

"Oi, onna! What'd you hit me for?" Yelled Wufei as Sally punched him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She checked her room often since the first incident so he had to have gotten to it before her and kept it quiet. Unfortunately for him, she did not appreciate it, she was NOT some weak little girl, she was a soldier a Preventer dammit!

Not able to think of an answer, or not wanting to give one, Wufei centered his anger towards Duo. "Maxwell," he growled. "You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" getting up when…

*thwack*

A small dagger hit the corner of the coffee table in front of him. Barely missing. Relena calmly took back her weapon and somehow managed to drastically conceal her anger. "Leave him alone and sit down, or next time I won't permit myself to miss." She said coolly.

Wufei dropped down in his seat. He was temporarily stunned. He knew Relena had been training and taking defense classes, but he had not thought she would become that good. He stared suspiciously as she replaced her knife into its sheath hidden among her dress folds.

"Heero, perhaps you can tell us the reason we were not told of this situation." She asked without looking at him.

'Kisama!' He froze, cursing in his head.

"Well?" She waited.

'Should I tell her the truth? No.' He debated with himself.

"I'm waiting."

Finally, he calmly and emotionlessly replied, "It's our job to protect you." Going back to his former training and personality, one that saved his skin many times.

Sharply she looked up, fire burned within her eyes. She saw red. "Protect me?" She said with a slight edge in her voice. "Why, because I'm your mission?"

'Oh damn! Dangerous ground!' Duo winced, before checking the Perfect Soldier out the corner of his eye.

"Is that it?" She glared harder at him.

Heero met her glare, "Yes." He replied. 'And I'm sticking to that.'

"Wrong answer," Trowa murmured from his post, never turning around.

With an angry growl, she left the room and marched upstairs.

Quatre sighed, he was glad Dorothy was vacationing with his son and daughter and, therefore, out of danger. He made Dorothy promise to take the kids and go to his sisters where it was safe and far away from all the recent events.

Lifting himself off the couch, balancing so that he would not stumble, Quatre followed Relena to her room. Leaving a tense stillness behind. Everyone was upset from one thing or another, but unfortunately Duo chose the wrong person to mess with, as always.

"Nice move, Romeo."

"Grrr." Growled Heero.

"Seriously, why don't you just tell her that you love her? We all know it. She's no longer a kid. How long are you going to keep it up?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't! Your hurting her, can't you tell?" He exclaimed. "What are you afraid of?"

Heero blankly looked at the braided boy. He noticed the hurt look she gave him along with a chilling look that would scare anyone, anyone that is except him. A part of him wanted to go find her and comfort her, but the other part of him decided it was best to stay where he was and let Quatre handle her. He remained quiet.

Sally worryingly watched them, especially Duo. He seemed pissed and his hand curled causing his knuckles to pop as he formed a fist. "So," he glanced up challenging Heero. "The perfect soldier is scared of a girl. Is that it? Or is it that you're scared of your feelings."

Heero was seething. He met up Duo's challenge, daring him to say something else. Both were on edge and ready to fight.

"HEEEYYAAA!"

"Quatre watched Relena release her frustration on the helpless punching bag. He quietly stood in the doorway waiting for her to calm down.

She mercilessly punched the center. Probably imagining Heero's face. He cringed at a particularly hard hit.

'Stupid Heero!' She thought as she gave it a high kick. A picture formed in her mind. Heero's words echoing. She punched and kicked with new energy, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Quatre felt a pang in his heart to see his friend suffering so much. He knew that she and Heero loved each other, yet Heero never told her anything. He was too confused about his feelings to do so, still getting used to them.

He broke out of his thoughts when he saw Relena slow down her attacks, the dress hindering another onslaught. She rested her hand against the bag. "Why do I keep tormenting myself? Why?" She murmured the question to herself.

"It's because you love him."

"Hmm…" She turned, noticing Quatre leaning against the door frame. "Oh, Quatre, hi. Come in." She reached for her towel and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Thank you." He replied, settling in an armchair. "Relena, are you all right?" he asked her softly.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well…you almost tore the bag…"

She blushed. "You were there the whole time."

"Yes."

"It's just that I'm frustrated. I can handle situations, good or bad."

"I know."

"Then, why weren't we told? Why wasn't I told?"

"What Heero said was true. We wanted to protect you."

"Yeah, because I was a mission," she grumbled.

Quatre frowned, "No, we did it for a friend."

Relena gave a small unconvincing smile. "I suppose."

He needed to do something to help her know that it was true. "Miss Relena, would you like to take a walk?"

She looked at his out-stretched hand and agreed. "Quatre, may we head for the garden?"

"Of course." She looped her arm through his. Then, together they headed for the gardens.

"Damn it Heero!" Duo grabbed him by the collar. The brown haired, blue-eyed boy wrenched himself away forcing a punch at Duo. He staggered from the impact. Growling he fought back. Their rumble quickly turned into a deadly game.

Sally finally had enough, standing she shouted at them, "Stop, both of you! Stop!"

Wufei pulled her quickly out of the way as Duo high kicked his opponent causing Heero to land where she had been. "Wufei, do something!"

"Woman! They are not going to listen!" He yelled over the commotion of objects being broken and turned over.

"But they're gonna kill each other!"

Duo grabbed Heero forcing his head to hit the wooden floor numerous times. Heero flipped him over slamming Duo against the wall. Sally stepped forward as if to separate them by hand. Wufei stopped her, refusing to let her go anywhere near them. She looked at him pleadingly. He only shook his head, this had to come out eventually. Heero yanked Duo up by his braid, then pulled his arm back and…

"Cut it out now!"

Frozen they glanced at Trowa. They all started in shock that he had yelled let alone said anything. Trowa, having succeeded in stalling their wartime, resumed his position leaning against the wall. Sally sighed with relief. Heero released Duo with a final shove. Even though they are no longer fighting, they continued to glare into each other's soul.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Quatre."

"My pleasure, Relena."

The two walked among the roses, tulips, and some for-get-me-not. Hedges and two metal gates closed in the garden around them. A sweet fragrance in the night air, and the moon acted as their guide. They rested on a bench since he grew tired.

She worriedly asked, "Why did you bring me, when you're still recovering?"

Quatre gave a small timid smile. "To keep you company and to let you know that I am here."

Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged him. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair. "You're welcome."

-Snap-

He tensed up. Listening intently he began to curse their luck. He knew he did not have his gun. He remembered putting it down on her nightstand when he entered her room. He looked around. The wind rustled the bushes and trees.

Movement caught his eye. In the center of a tree, a shadow moved. Quatre's eyes grew wide as he saw a shiny object centered at Relena's back, a silencer. He needed to think. If he alerted anyone, they would be too late. He could not tell Relena, not in the state she was in, and he could not move fast enough. If the figure fired, he could move her and possibly himself out of harms way, or the bullet would strike him. 50/50 chance either way.

He was prepared to die, but knowing Relena, she would not leave him behind to seek safety or the house. No. She would stay. All he could do was wait patiently. Time seemed to have slowed.

-Click-

'Damn!'

Wufei moved away from Sally as she lectured the two bakas. He didn't need to be there. He neared Trowa, passing the full length window Trowa was staring out of, when a shot was heard. A faint cry followed by a feminine scream drifted to their ears. Wufei rushed to the window, gazing briefly before running to the door shouting, "It's Quatre and that stupid woman!"

Heero shot after Wufei. The others following close behind.

They burst through the front door and looked around. Heero growling, "Where are they?"

Wufei cursed, he knew they were in a garden, but he did not know which one. They could be the rose garden or the garden with the variety of flowers. Duo broke into Wufei's thoughts. "When she's upset she goes to the gardens!" He took off in the direction of the garden with the variety of flowers. Heero charged past him, mentally praying she would not do anything stupid.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter two:

"Quatre!" she screamed, rushing to his side. Blood flowed from the wound on his side. 'Damn!' He had shoved Relena away from him, purposely throwing her on the ground, and then tried to dodge the bullet himself at the same time. The bullet missed her, but it caught him in the side. He landed roughly with a cry as her scream rang in his ears.

"Relena, get out of here!" He said through gritted teeth.

"No!" Stubbornly she placed her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. Quatre's blue shirt had already absorbed a lot of what he lost. Blood seeped and poured between her fingers. She positioned Quatre in her lap to get a better grip, fully aware of the laughter ringing in the darkness around them. Her dress became soaked and her hair caught some of it as well.

"Relena, leave kudasai."

"No, Quatre."

She gazed into his eyes, hoping he would understand. Painfully he returned her look and gave a slight nod of agreement. He could not force her. If they died, they die together.

She heard footsteps behind her. She waited for the shot. None came. She wondered why. Had the person left? Had it only set out to injure the young Gundam pilot? Was it gone now that its mission was complete? No. She could hear its shifting movements.

Military boots appeared in front of her. She tightened her hold on Quatre not only to assure him she was not going anywhere, but for strength as well. Calmly as possible she looked up. Her eyes trailed up a military uniform to the black pupils of the man that would be responsible for her and her friend's death. He gave a sneer.

"Well, well, well, isn't this touching?"

"Bastard." Quatre choked out, looking fiercely at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How rude."

"What do you want?" asked Relena.

"Well it's simple really, your majesty." She bristled 'Uh-oh', so he smiled and continued, "We want to spill your blood."

"You're insane!" She cried. Fully aware of what the collateral damage would be. There would be hell to pay, another war...

"Yeah, who's we?" Quatre gritted out.

The man raised his gun. "Enough talk. It's time for you to die. Of course it's ladies first." He cocked his gun. "Good-bye Miss Peacecraft." He pulled back the trigger as the other Gundam pilots and Sally rounded the corner, Heero in the lead.

As the gun fired, a lot deafening sound echoing throughout the night, yelled Duo, "Nooo!" as he watched Relena fall back from the impact away from Quatre, dumping him painfully on the ground. But as she hit the ground so did her attacker.

"Relena!" Heero skidded down next to her.

"Heero…" she winced.

Sally went to Quatre and helped him, while Heero held Relena. The others checked her attacker whose were glazed over staring at the stars. He was dead, bullet right through the eyes from Heero's gun and lightening fast reflexes.

"Heero how is she?" Sally finished tying scraps of Quatre's sweater around the wound.

He studied her. Her hair had a few traces of blood, so did most of her dress. Her face was pale, but her eyes glittered like always. He could not tell where she had been shot.

He had seen his worst nightmare. He fired and hit the soldier that stood before her in the forehead. He did not get a chance to see where she had been hit.

"Relena where were you hit?"

"In the…shoulder." She gasped out, tightening her hold on his forearm.

Inwardly he smiled. She was ok.

"Baka! Why didn't you run?" He wanted to throttle her, she knew she was always priority for all of them.

She gave a painful chuckle and hissed from the pain. Heero did not wait for an answer. He heard Trowa yell.

"There's someone there!" pointing to a nearby tree.

They looked up in time to see someone jump down and run.

"Kisama! Come on! Lets go!" Duo took off after the person. He ran through shrubs and dodged branches and rocks. He could see the figure. It had the same military uniform as the one they killed; only this guy was shorter and had a cap that matched the outfit. 'Damn he's a fast runner.' skirting a low branch.

Duo nearly crashed into a tree as Heero shoved him out of his way. Trowa soon passed Duo also. Wufei would have passed him too, if he had not grabbed his arm and told him of a plan he thought might work. Wufei nodded and headed towards the right as Duo bolted left.

Pretty soon the guy came into view. He did not look the least bit winded. The guys had to have been close behind him but they wouldn't reach the intruder before he jumped the fence. Duo panted as he silently ran in the shadows beside his prey. 'Just you wait.' He hoped Wufei was ready. One wrong move and everything could go wrong, they'd lose him and learn nothing.

"Now!" He shouted jumping out of the shadows, throwing a punch. He missed, but Wufei appeared just as the guy dodged. Wufei drove his knee to connect to the guy's midsection, forcing the air out.

The guy passed out, and Wufei proudly waited for Heero and Trowa to catch up, breaking through some shrubs. When they did, Duo had already checked the guy over for weapons and personal effects.

"Here is his I.D." glancing at the picture.

Heero pulled out his gun, and aimed it at the guy.

"Heero, wait! We may need him!" Duo panicked.

"Hn…" Heero said, obviously not pleased, but he did not shoot either.

Sighing Duo reported that he guy's name was Danny.

Wufei took the I.D. to see if there was anything else. There wasn't, not even an organizational name or military compound number. "Looks like we are going to need him."

Trowa nodded and picked up the guy up. "He's light." hefting the weight on his shoulder.

Duo shrugged, "Probably doesn't eat much."

Heero followed them to the house with his gun still posed, just in case the guy woke up or there was someone else he had to shoot. Suddenly he stopped. "Where's Relena?"

"That stupid woman's with Quatre in Recovery.

"Yeah, Sally took them. Don't ask me how."

He nodded and they continued. He would find the answers he wanted. No matter what, he would get them, one way or another.

Sally propped Relena up in her bed. "You should be fine. You didn't lose that much."

"Thank you. How's Quatre?"

"He should be okay. Once I get a blood transfusion going."

"I can help." She started to get up. Sally pushed her back down gently. "No, Trowa and Wufei can help." Relena looked worried. "He's not in danger Relena, rest. All this will do is tax his energy more, but no more than that." She reassured her.

"But, what about that guy?"

"Heero and Duo should be able to handle him." Smiling she fixed the room a bit to make Relena more comfortable. "Don't you think?" she quipped.

Relena smiled. She could still feel Heero's warmth. She remembered the concern in his eyes before he let Sally take her. "Yeah." She whispered. She knew he cared, now if only he would show it. Sally left as Relena fell asleep; she wanted to check on Quatre then move him to his room to recuperate as soon as possible.

She had given him some of her blood but he may need more. Hearing the boys downstairs she made her way to the living room. 'I guess now would be a good time to ask for that transfusion.'

Trowa set Danny down on the sofa. They took positions so that if he woke, he could not run.

Sally walked in. "Trowa, Wufei, I need a blood transfusion for Quatre."

They nodded and followed her. Heero and Duo were left alone with the prisoner.

"Ugh." Danny sat up carefully. When his eyes focused he saw that he wasn't alone. A boy of nineteen with violet eyes, a black outfit, and a really long braid was to his left. A boy also of nineteen, short moss brown hair, blue eyes that wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans was to his right with a gun aimed straight at him. 'Wonderful,' he thought, 'what else could go wrong?'

-Click-

'I had to ask...'

"Who are you?" Asked the blue-eyed teen.

Danny debated whether or not to answer. Then it came to him. This guy was Heero Yuy and from what he knew and heard, he _would_ fire. The other was Duo Maxwell and that meant the Gundam pilots had caught him! 'Damn, I thought I would get caught by guards! Not Gundam pilots!' He mentally cursed. 'So much for surveillance only...that jerk screwed up our mission.'

"I will not ask again."

Danny, under the circumstances, decided to cooperate. "My name is Danny McAllister, Heero."

Heero's eyes widened.

Danny could have cried, the man before him had changed so much. He was starting to feel and react, no longer the emotionless boy from before. Yet he hoped Heero would not recognize him. He needed to get out of there fast.

"How do you know his name?" Duo asked, knowing that anybody that knew Heero- especially by name, was dead, present company excluding.

Contemplating a mode of action, Danny changed his attention towards the other teen. "Who doesn't know the Gundam pilots, Duo Maxwell?"

Duo's mouth dropped open. Granted they weren't called that anymore, but to know full names, that was downright new. He hadn't expected that nor had he expected the admiring glance Danny gave them. 'Did he just...'

"Where are you from? Whom do you work for?" Heero pressed, ignoring Duo.

"I'm from colony L1, and I work for an organization coded: Death Strike."

Heero blinked, "L1…" he murmured thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter three:

Recap:

"Where are you from? Whom do you work for?" Heero pressed, ignoring Duo.

"I'm from colony L1, and I work for an organization coded: Death Strike."

Heero blinked, "L1…" he murmured thoughtfully.

Danny inwardly grimaced. 'Oh man. If he connects it...'

Shaking himself out of his daze he concentrated, "Who is Death Strike?"

He sighed with relief. He hadn't remembered. "Death Strike is an organization. They want to make a big impression."

"Meaning?"

Danny closed his eyes, hands clasping.

Relena awoke a couple of minutes later. She knew Sally had ordered bed rest but she wanted to see what was going on.

Carefully she stood up, shrugged into a robe, and left the room heading downstairs.

Upon hearing voices, she headed in that direction, avoiding the recovery room. She figured the older woman and the other two gundams would be there. She didn't feel like being forced into bed so she decided to see how Heero and Duo were doing first.

She entered the room just in time to hear the stranger say: "They're mad about what you and Miss Relena succeeded."

Frowning she answered before the others could. "All we did or succeeded was to bring peace," moving deeper into the room where she could see them all, face the boy whose partner had shot her.

All turned to look at the young blond as she moved. Heero felt a slight blush flowing into his cheeks. Relena looked a little better than when they first brought her in. She was wrapped in a baby blue robe, which showed off her curves perfectly, with a dangerous V-neck. The robe also parted up to her mid-thigh exposing her long slender legs.

"Relena…." Danny stared. 'Wow' he thought appreciating the sight of seeing her so closely.

Heero glared at Danny's look on _his_ woman. She blushed under his gaze unaware of Heero's anger. Though Duo was fully aware of the situation, he waited to see what happened next, slightly praying they guy caught a clue before Heero killed him.

"Vampire Woman!"

"Oh shut up!"

Trowa mainly rubbed his arm and waited for Sally to finish with Wufei. He snickered as Wufei actually listened earning a death glare from the pilot.

Sally removed the needle and told Wufei to stay lying down for a while. She motioned for Trowa to lie down on the other side of Quatre. He did and began to do his part in helping his friend.

-Click-

"Heero! Stop it!" she yelled reading his intent as only an ex-politician could.

Heero froze, finger on the trigger, startling everyone in the room. Relena eyed him. He needed to do something about this emotion thing. She sighed, 'Heero.'

"Okay you can go down now," releasing them while clamping down another blood bag on Quatre's IV stand.

"Finally." he grumped.

Sally rolled her eyes as Wufei left the room. Trowa remained, looking at Quatre. He wasn't as pale and he did _look_ better. Still he remained.

"He'll be ok Trowa, really." Sally reassured him. He nodded and left the room. She sighed and finished putting away her equipment. 'Men.'

Duo broke the silence, hoping to ease the tension, "Why did you kill him?"

Heero looked at him annoyed, "Because he was going to shoot Relena and Quatre." 'What kind of stupid question was that?'

"Not you," he retorted as Duo's gaze fell upon Danny. "Him."

"Nani?" asked Heero with a blank expression on his face. Relena was just as confused. Danny features were carefully arranged in a mask of indifference, though there was something in his eyes that Duo didn't understand prompting him to give more information.

"There were two bullet wounds on the guy. One in the front and the other in the back." He informed them.

Relena sat down hard in an armchair near Duo. "What do you mean?"

"We know Heero shot your killer in the front between the eyes, hell of a shot, but expected of him either way," Heero glared, trying to figure out he had just been insulted or complimented. Duo continued, "but he had a wound in the back also, dead center on the heart."

"That would mean…" her voice trailed off as it dawned on her. 'Two wounds...One...'

"Yeah," watching it dawn on her, "that shot forced him to shoot higher than he intended." 'Split second later on either shot...'

Heero couldn't help it, he gave a small smile. These two shots ensured that Relena was alive. Quickly he did the calculations in his mind, his shot between the eyes forced her attacker to step back raising his arm, but it was the shot to his heart that froze him enough to miss his target. This boy actually helped save her life, for that he was grateful. When he realized that everyone was watching him, it disappeared. Trowa and Wufei entered.

"Did Heero just smile or was that just me?" asked Trowa.

Wufei stared at everyone, eyes falling on Relena. "Woman! You're supposed to be in bed!" he yelled. "We didn't rescue you to prance about in a disgraceful robe! Injustice!"

She gave Wufei an innocent look then, "Oh Wufei! You do care! How sweet!" she cried, clasping her hands, beaming at him.

"Nani?!" He cried taken aback. His appearance was crossed between horror and anger. The whole room erupted with laughter…well except Heero and Trowa who were trying to hide it, they had a reputation to keep after all. Sally giggled as she entered.

"We could hear you all the way to Recovery, Wufei." Referring to the young blond pilot and herself.

Indignantly he yelled at her, "Shut up!"

Trowa and Heero snickered. They were losing. Wufei became aware of that and death glared them into silence. They did their best to compose themselves, looking away, but were still laughing inside.

Trowa decided to switch topics, "So did you figure out anything?"

"Kind of. We learned that his full name is Danny McAllister and that he works for an organization called Death Strike, but he was just about to tell us why he shot his friend or partner, whatever he was," replied Duo, drawing attention back to their prisoner.

"He's was _not_ my friend nor was he _my_ partner." he shot back.

"Then what was he?" Relena inquired.

"He was a foot soldier, forced to work with me, trying to make a name for himself. A weak, arrogant, jerk that would do things his own way without thinking...always screwing up." he added.

"I see." She glanced at Sally in her perpherial vision. Sally shook her head then smiled indicating that Quatre was not awake but that he was fine. Relena inwardly sighed with relief. Now she could center her attention fully on the matter in front of her.

Meanwhile Danny had been watching everyone's moves and expressions. The three new people that entered, he identified them as Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, and Sally Po. Heero looked resembled a cocktail of mixture of emotions, Relena seemed a little more relaxed and interested on what information he may give after that Po woman gave her a signal, while Duo kept staring at him, unnerving him. Wufei appeared bothered but bored, Sally a bit tired, and Trowa didn't really care or at least that was the vibes he was giving.

He was starting to feel really uncomfortable. He needed to get out of there. 'Come on think!' His mind raced trying to form a plan. Suddenly his gaze fell on Relena, getting an idea. 'Aw man, this is going to suck.' While the others talked, he gave her a flirtatious smile and wink leaving no mistake he was hitting on her.

Relena blinked a couple of times. She had been caught off guard. A slight blush flowed to her cheeks, she returned a shy, polite smile. Before mentally smacking herself.

That didn't go unnoticed. Heero had fully caught that. He growled. 'Information or not, no one flirts with Relena she's _**mine**_.' He thought and pulled his gun on him again.

Danny pretended to be shocked. He knew he was a dead man either way, still if it worked…

"Heero, stop it right now!" Relena yelled. She knew the soldier had flirted with her and she had a vague idea that Heero may be jealous, but his words still burned in her heart and her mind.

-Flashback-

"It's our mission to protect you."

"Protect me? Why, because I'm your mission? Is that it?!"

"Yes."

-End Flashback-

"Heero, I am not a mission," she whispered carefully choosing her words. "You don't have to act his way. I can defend myself." She looked up sharply, "I may be a mission to you, but I consider myself person. A person that loves someone who doesn't return her love." she took a deep breath, "You once gave someone advice to act upon your emotions…"

Heero's eyes widened, jaw dropping. He hadn't expected that. He couldn't remove his eyes from the young ex-vice minister in front of him.

Relena glared at him, "Take your own advice, Heero Yuy!"

'This is it!' Danny had watched them carefully, waiting for an opening. Taking the opportunity of the situation, he high kicked the gun out of Heero's hand. Then punched him. Racing towards the window, time seemed to have slowed. Duo, Trowa, And Sally being at the other side of the room would not be able to stop him. Relena was sitting down and Heero was just getting up from the floor with a look that could kill.

'I'm going to make it. Yes.' He neared the window leading to the balcony, braced his legs to jump through it when suddenly someone grabbed his arm! Danny turned surprised. Wufei! Wufei was tightly holding his arm; he was strong even though he had given blood.

"Let go!" Danny yelled throwing a punch.

Wufei dodged, enraged he tried to grab Danny by the hair, taking hold of the soldier's cap he still wore. Danny twisted out of his grasp so he would not be able to do that and the cap came off when he pulled away. Relena gasped and Wufei's eyes went wide with disbelief. Black hair cascaded down his shoulders like a dark waterfall as he just stood there; mortification written on his face. 'No!' he thought frozen when he felt the cap come off.

Wufei growled, pulling out a dagger, he slashed it down Danny's front, ripping the uniform. Wufei gasped and Danny stood there disbelieving it was really happening.

"No way!" cried Duo as he shoved past a dumbstruck Heero to get a better look. Trowa's jaw dropped,, Sally gasped, and Relena gasped her eyes watering.

Danny's chest was bandaged, the reason obvious.

"A woman!" yelled Wufei, letting her go, throwing her before the group on her knees.

"Karen!" Relena cried out, standing.

Karen wrapped her arms across her chest, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. She glanced at Relena, knowing she had been recognized. There was no way she would be able to leave now. 'I am in deep…' her thought trailed off as she met everyone's glances and confused expressions.

Author's note: Whoo! Intense huh? Who is Karen? How does Relena know her? How does she know the gang? What's going to happen next? Please review and let me know how you liked it


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter Four:

Everyone stared at her, there was no way that she would be able to leave now. Not easily at least, they'd really want answers now. She shrugged out of her shirt, tying in front to cover up then glanced quickly over to the gundam's and their girl's faces. Mostly shock and disbelief, she sighed, either way she was in deep trouble. Then movement caught her eye...Relena.

Relena took a step forward, "Karen?" Her hands trembled as her eyes locked with the girl in uniform. Suddenly she rushed to her and threw her arms around her. Karen panicked and shoved her away. The shocked looks she got were only adding to her discomfort. Although it couldn't compare to the hurt look she received from the blond girl. Pink cheeked she avoided eye contact from her.

"Karen, don't you remember me?" Relena asked, placing her hand to her chest in hope.

'Damn it!' She forced herself to look up with a confused look, "Remember you? I've never seen you before in my life!"

Relena's world caved, she burst into tears right on the spot. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to hold in the pain. She knew no one would understand why she was hurt. Never had she given to tears easily not even when she faced death. Duo crouched and took her into his arms holding her gently.

Karen tried to turn away again but she couldn't. Dang it, not only was she stuck but there was a wailing female and the glare Heero was giving her would and should be taken as definitely _not_ good news. She was never one to lie but this time she had too, even if it was tearing her apart too.

Meanwhile Heero was pist. And Relena's cries caused him to snap. _**No**_ _**one**_ made her cry. He aimed his gun, "Omae o Korosu!" (Or however you spell it ^_^)

"Noooooo!" Relena sobbed out, pushing away from Duo. Duo tried to restrain her but she refused, breaking free. Then stood in front of the prisoner and out of nowhere she pulled out a gun, the same gun Quatre had left in her room. She had thought to return it to him, but now...

Her eyes flared and streams of tears flowed down her cheeks. "If you kill her…I'll kill you, _I_ swear it!" Though her hands shook her voice was deadly calm.

Sally's mouth dropped open while Wufei's eyes widened and the dagger, which had been forgotten, fell from his hand. Silence filled the room the knife's clatter echoed and remained even after it had settled. Duo took a step back not recognizing the girl he had tried to comfort a couple of minutes before. He looked over to see how Heero reacted and gasped.

Heero was frozen in statue-like-form. We are talking rock here! For good measure Sally walked up to him and tried to get the gun from him. After a couple of minutes she removed it by force from his dead grip while Trowa calmly took Relena's, who resorted back to hiccuping once Heero's gun was removed, thereby lowering hers. He'd make sure it got to who it belonged to.

Duo winced as Sally slapped Heero just to get him to respond. All of a sudden he turned towards the door as another slap was heard. "Hey!" yelled Duo. Karen had taken the opportunity to sneak out of the room to escape. Hearing Duo she broke out into a dead run for the window in the next room. She didn't make it very far. Duo tackled her just before she reached her exit.

"Damn it! Get off!" She tried to kick him off her. He grunted and grabbed her wrists while straddling her. He succeeded in pinning her down. Forcing her hands up to be parallel to her head. Frowning he glared at her. While violet eyes met deep blue, his anger slowly disappeared. They stayed looking at each other then he closed the distance and kissed her. She kissed back, but when she felt him relax she turned the tables on him.

"Ha!" she cried in triumph as he lay under her. Duo mentally cursed at his stupidity and at being tricked so easily, but Karen didn't have time to live her sweet moment because she passed out right after.

Duo sat up and looked at the girl in his lap, then up in front until he met Wufei's eyes.

Wufei had his hand curled in a way that makes it look as if he were holding something very small, with his two first fingers and his thumb an inch apart. As Duo stood, moving her to the side, he asked Wufei what he did to her, half afraid he killed her. Wufei slowly looked at the form… "I pinched a nerve…"

"Oh." 'Is she dead?' he wondered. 'She looks like it…and if she's not she'll probably die anyway.'

Wufei turned to leave. "You know Maxwell, you shouldn't get too close to the prisoner."

"Prisoner?" 'Oh, right...'

"She'll have to remain here until we don't need her anymore."

"I thought you were going to kill her if you haven't already done it." Duo accidentally blurted out.

"She's asleep but I should have…" he momentarily hesitated.

"So why didn't you. I mean you do know how to stop the circulation in someone's body so why did you just put her to sleep?"

Wufei looks back at the body. "It really doesn't concern you." Then he smirked, "But I wouldn't let anyone else see you kiss her again."

Duo shifted uncomfortably. Wufei smiled taking great delight at his discomfort and left taking one last look at the motionless girl, his expression unreadable. Needless to say Duo stuck his tongue out at him when he exited the room. Then stood there to wonder what he should do next.

Heero stared at nothing in particular, a red mark on his face where Sally had repeatedly slapped him, hoping for a reaction. It took her a couple of minutes but she got one alright, lucky for her and with a little help from Wufei's teachings, she ducked out of the way…barely, as Heero lashed out at her on pure instinct.

He watched as Trowa helped Relena into an armchair across from him then knelt down and whispered soothing words to her. Slowly she calmed down and would nod every now and then to what she was being told. Finally Trowa stood and left, he had to get to work.

Wufei came back from a different room and talked to Sally in low tones. Heero caught the word "leave" but Sally seemed reluctant to do so. Wufei growled something out and haughtily Sally turned her heel and left. With him following closely behind, of course they went their separate ways once outside the door. Him to his room and her to the library, there was a computer there plus a phone, she needed to find out more about this Death Strike gang.

He was left alone with Relena. Neither of them knew what to say. He actually wished the long-braided baka were there. At least he could break the silence. Maybe not in a good way but still…

Relena's words kept playing in his mind over and over. Why did she care for this girl, for this soldier, for Karen? Who was she? And how did Relena know her? He was hurt all he wanted to do was protect her 'cause he loved her, heck he had always loved her, she had to have known that was why he stayed by her side. Deep in thought he touched his cheek.

Relena wiped away her tears. She was sorry of what happened and she was probably going to regret it badly tomorrow.

Everyone was confused and they would start to ask questions sooner or later but she wasn't ready to tell them. She felt worse about what she had told Heero. And now he was in front of her. They were alone…she wished she could say something, anything but nothing came to mind. The politician was at a loss for words. So she stared at her hands.

Looking up she saw Heero touch his cheek. What shocked her most was that whether Heero realized it and didn't care or even if he hadn't…a lone solitary tear slid down his cheek only to die at his hand. His eyes seemed unfocused. Relena stood and walked up to him. She reached out and stopped when she noticed that Heero was watching her. Tucking her hair behind her ear she stood there looking at the floor unable to meet his eyes.

Heero rose and studied her. He had come to a conclusion concerning what had occurred when he noticed Relena's hand reaching out to him. Surprised he waited. Though the expression never came to surface he hoped that they would be able to understand each other. Now he knew he had to be the one to make the first move. 'She blames herself.'

Relena longed to gaze into his eyes and see what he felt but she could not bring herself to do so. Fresh tears appeared in her eyes unshed. Heero placed his hand on her chin and raised her head so he could look at her. She looked and seeing the coldness in his eyes she adverted her eyes, one tear slipped down her cheek. 'He hates me…'

"Relena…"

She looked back at him. He searched her face. Wiping away her tear he pulled her closer raising her chin. Time seemed to have slowed down as Heero closed his eyes and moved forward. She closed hers and waited her heart quickening. She couldn't have gone to meet his lips because Heero held her chin in place so she wouldn't move. Heero leaned closer, inches away, then centimeters finally when he was about to kiss her…he stopped. 'No.'

"Don't cry Relena. I'll always be here." Mentally kicking himself he pulled away. She opened her eyes. Inwardly sighing she replied, "I know." Mentally she screamed. Suddenly he hugged her. Stupidly and confused she hugged him back. She had "uh" written on her face.

He wanted her so bad. He wanted to be with her so much. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Or even to tell her. But he did want to be part of her life so… "Relena, promise me that when you're ready you'll tell me what's going on, please." Hugging him tightly she agreed. She would tell him one day. 'One day...for now _this_ is enough.'

Author's Note:

"Well everyone what do you think?" *Happy Innocent smile*

"I'll tell you what I think?!" Relena picks up a bat.

"Uh Relena, calm down…please!" ^_^;

"How could you do that?!"

Author runs, "Someone call 911!"

"Yeah for you! Come here!" takes off after author.

"Relena this is very un-princess like!" *dodges, vase breaks*

"I don't care! He was about to kiss me! *swings* "Do you have _any_ idea how long I have waited for that?!" *shatters a mirror*

"You're overreacting!" *hot footing it faster*

*shouts can be heard as the author and Relena run outside*


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter Five:

Relena really would tell them one day but she didn't want to hurt them either. How would she explain what went on in the living room? She stared out the window knowing that Heero was taking a shower so near her, in her room. The others didn't believe that she should be alone, period, especially now. She sighed; the walk upstairs by herself didn't clear her feelings. Heero entered a couple of minutes later but walked past her and into the shower with his duffel bag. She knew they were on rocky ground, big time but she couldn't help it. Staring at the moon she sighed and leaned heavily on the balcony window frame. The lights were out in her room darkness engulfed her except for the light radiance that flowed into the room, like waves.

Closing her eyes she cried silently, hugging herself, yearning for someone to understand, yearning for what would never be. Rivulets streamed down the sides of her face and she clutched herself tighter. 'Karen…'

Heero had finished showering and looked at Relena upon entering the room. He was struck dumb by the form she made. She looked beautiful…beyond words. The moon bathed her in it's light, shining on her magically. Suddenly he noticed the tears. Sadness filled him as he gazed on. 'Pain…' he knew it so well, walked its path and obeyed its rules in life, chained forever, or so he thought. This girl had helped him slowly out, urging him on with encouragement and love. She had always been there, now she was the one hiding something. But why did she continue to…if it hurt her so?

Relena felt the warm contact as someone wrapped their arms around her. She didn't have to see to know who it was. Heero held her as she cried, not talking just offering strength. She'd tell when she was ready; he just hoped it would be soon. He hated to see her cry. Resting his head on hers he looked at the moon, that was silently spying on them behind a cloud. 'Soon…please.'

Sally walked into the kitchen. She found Duo leaning against the counter staring at the girl on the floor…who was unconscious. 'I don't want to know…' Walking up to him she asked him a favor. "Duo, would you watch her? I need you to guard her." He looked at her with annoyance in his eyes. Sally quickly explained why, "Trowa's at the circus, Wufei flat-out refuses, Quatre's still recovering, and frankly Heero would probably kill her."

Duo nodded after a moment's hesitation. Sally thanked him and left. She had to find out information on a particular person's reaction. She turned once to look at the girl, wondering before she walked out.

Duo's eyes trailed after her frame until she was gone. Sighing he bent down to pick Karen up. He took her to his room and laid her on his bed. Staring at her for a minute he reached into his desk drawer. After rummaging around a bit he pulls out a pair of handcuffs, handcuffing Karen to the bedpost he went to set up a cot so he could sleep and watch her at the same time.

'Man, why do I have to baby-sit?' he grumbled fluffing a pillow and then tossing it on the cot. He flopped down on the makeshift bed his braid slightly hanging, tucking his arms behind his head, he stared at the ceiling. Pretty soon he fell asleep.

"Oh…I'll never drink again." Karen put her left hand to her forehead and sat up a bit. Rubbing her neck she turned to her right side. 'Damn it! Ugh.' the room spun a bit, she waited until her vision recovered and then she remembered, 'What am I doing? I have to get out of here!' Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she tried to sit up and run. 'Whoa!' she was pulled back. 'What the…' Glancing to her right arm she noticed the cuffs. 'Oh shoot me,' she looked around, her eyes falling on sleeping beauty at the end of the bed right in front of the window. 'Probably thinks I'm gonna try for the window, typical…but at least now I get what happened.' She smiled at him then at the cuffs, 'I can pick these no problem.'

She reached into her uniform's inner pocket to remove her kit. 'No!' her eyes widened 'No, oh please no!' Frantically she tore at the uniform, 'It's not there!' She stood up searched her pant pockets, and then stamped her foot. "It can't be!" she whined no longer caring that the gundam pilot was only feet away.

Duo watched, propped up on his hand, with amusement dancing in his eyes. He had woken up when he heard her whine. Chuckling when she flopped back down on the bed. Glaring at him she growled, "It's not funny." He burst out laughing, "Yeah, it is." Still laughing he turned away from her, content that she couldn't escape much less move past his desk.

-Wham! -

"Ow!" Duo whirled around almost falling off. Karen was getting back into the bed trying to hide a smile. She failed. She just looked at him and gave him a HUGE grin, then lay down to sleep. Laughing she curled under the covers enjoying the feeling. It had been some time since she had a good rest. She'd figure out a plan tomorrow.

Duo looked at her surprised then down at the floor. A hard-covered book glanced back at him. Picking it up he noticed that it was the mystery-suspense novel he borrowed from Relena. He put it away and then quickly looked back at her expecting another to zing past the bed at him.

He laid down but this time facing her. He didn't want anything else thrown at him. Sleep won over paranoia and beauty fell asleep.

Knock, Knock

Sally waited. Finally deciding that he wasn't going to answer she'd risk it and piss him off. Better than just standing out there. Or was it? Sally didn't really have time to decide on anything because the door opened.

"Come in!" came the yell. Sally sighed and entered. She walked around the room. 'Statues, pictures, very neat, organized, hmm…what else do you have here? Ah but of course,' she thought smiling, 'the swords. Wouldn't be his room without them.' It was a fine collection. All of them racked from size to weight. Something caught her eyes. A framed picture of a girl next to it was a single blood-red rose. 'This must be Meiran.' Sally studied it closer. She was quite pretty but from what he had told her she died in battle. 'So young…'

"Onna…"

Sally looked off to her left. Wufei was sitting on his bed cross-legged; eyes closed, hands over knees upturned. Meditating he waited for her to state her business. He was pretty sure she hadn't come to see his room or examine him from afar. He opened one eye and raised an eyebrow.

Sally walked over to him. Standing in front of him, he resumed his meditation moving slightly to let her sit. Sally watched him put space between him and her in case it got out of hand. Although she didn't feel like arguing. She watched him now up close. Strength flowed through his veins and vibrated into the air. Confidence and wisdom portrayed itself in his form. His soul hidden, yet open. No one would share his life, he refused; keeping to himself he lived day after day. Pain, memories, his past…they were his and his alone to keep. 'A terrible burden...'

"Are you going to just keep staring at me or are you going to state your business." He grumbled. Obviously he didn't want to be disturbed. "I don't like to be studied." opening his eyes.

"Sorry." She looked away from him, sitting down. "Wufei, is everything alright? You didn't seem like yourself back there." looking at her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied frowning.

"So you're alright then?"

"Yes." He resumed meditation.

'Stubborn.' "You sure?"

Wufei's eyebrow twitched. "Yes."

"For real." skepticsim entering her voice.

"Damn it woman, yes! I don't lie." hitting the bedspread in front of him for emphesis.

"Yes, you do." Sally stood to leave.

"What?" startling him.

She turned to face him. "You just lied, Wufei." He just stared at her. "You said you never lie and you are wrong. You just did." He remained silent but pale. "You think I don't know what's going on. Wufei, even after everything that has happened you still have not opened up to anyone not even me…" she saddened at the thought. "You refuse thinking you're alone in the world, that no one will understand your pain. There are the other gundams who each have their own story to go through, but none of them keep much to themselves not even Heero. He has started to open up to Relena and has saved her various times. He may be the perfect soldier, but even he knows his limits. Why won't you acknowledge yours?"

"You wouldn't understand." Standing he made eye contact. "You don't know what goes on."

"Then tell me." she implored, heart on her sleeve.

"I can't." he looked away from her, dismissing her need.

"You just don't care do you? You'd rather hurt yourself more by locking yourself up in your room. You haven't even bitten Duo's head off lately." waving her arm in the direction of Duo's room.

"I don't have to, the baka can do it by himself."

Sally sighed in defeat. Turning to leave she decided to give him something to think of. "You should really talk to someone because I don't want you to dig yourself too deep into your own world," She looked over her shoulder. "I don't want to lose you, Wufei."

He remained still. Never, he would never let her near him it was too risky. 'I'm sorry.'

Sally studied his eyes searching for an answer anything but found nothing, nodding she said good-bye. Wufei raised his arm, "Onna…" She stopped her back to him. Wufei sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side. He curled his fists. "You'll never lose me…Sally." She went rigged. 'He…he said me name…' eyes widening she looked back at him. He had resumed meditation, as if nothing had happened. Sally walked out of his room unaware he was watching her the whole time, from under his lashes.

Upon hearing the door close, he stood and went to his dresser. There a picture cursed him. Meiran…anger and guilt ran through him. It was his fault. He always lost someone close to him. He frowned. No, he had no one and he would make sure of it, no one to lose anymore. 'Sally.' She was strong enough but he would not take that risk, he couldn't, could he? Would she instead break through and get to him? He shook his head. Not if he had anything to do with it. She had no relation to him. No reason. Nothing. No one will ever reach him. Never again, never…

"And that's what happened."

"So you don't know who she is?" Quatre sipped a bit of water from the glass Trowa held.

"No, but Relena seems to, she's just not willing to tell." he put it back on the dresser once he was sure Quatre had enough, remembering the gun he tucked it into a drawer.

"She probably has her reasons." Quatre laid back wondering, "Still if what you say is true and if Duo's right…then this girl saved our lives." he glanced at him.

"Probably." Trowa raised the comforter then moved to fluff Quatre's pillows.

"Trowa, I want to meet her." he begged, reclining again.

"You will, Quatre. When you're strong enough." He started towards the door.

"Thank you." Quatre tiredly smiled, knowing Trowa would keep his word.

Flicking off the light, "Good-night, Quatre." he closed the door.

"Night, Trowa." he murmured sleepily.

AN:

Oh come on people, you don't really think that I had forgotten Quatre now do you? I hope you've liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter six:

"Mmm…" Duo rolled over. He opened his eyes to see…an empty bed. 'Shit!' He bolted out of bed. "Where did she go?! And how?" He scanned the entire room. The windows were locked, the alarms hadn't gone off or he would have heard them. She was still in the house probably. The door was closed, showed no sign of ever being opened. Yet the cuffs were lying right there on the bed. She was gone. "Oh man they are going to kill me!" He grabbed his braid trying to think. He ran to the restroom to see if she was there. Typical girl, right? She'd want a shower…wouldn't she? He threw open the door. No one.

'I am so dead.' Duo sighed. 'Should have cuffed her to myself.' This was not going to be a good day at all. He sat down on the bed, leaning on his knees. 'Weird.' "I actually miss her…"

"Should I be flattered?"

Duo whirled around. "You! I thought you left?"

Karen was on the other side leaning against the bedpost, staring into space. One leg bent, her arm draped over, the other stretched looking at her nails. "I should have…." Her hair was loose, and brushed. She still wore her uniform except for the jacket tied around her waist. The only thing covering her breasts were the bandages enclosing them.

Duo's eyes roamed over her. She took no notice. Didn't care. Then it hit him. "How did you get out of the cuffs?" She smirked. "That was easy." Reaching into her hair she pulled out a bobby pin the one that used to keep her hair up. "I trained quite well ya' know. So tell me Duo, what were you planning on doing with me?"

Duo looked surprised and fell back on protocol. "You're our prisoner." then gave a smartass grin, "Seems you're not as smart as you look or act huh?" Karen glanced his way. "Actually I am. See Duo, I am a prisoner obviously the cuffs proved it, that and the fact that I am still alive. Although you miss a couple of little details; I belong to a gang that sets out to kill you and everyone here," starts counting them off, "including Relena. I'm caught by gundams, I tried to escape, I managed to piss off the worst person with an attitude problem I have ever seen, and I am in your room without said cuffs. All possible reasons I should be six feet under. I could have left, you know, but I want to know why am I alive, so answer." finally looking at him, she perched herself at the corner edge of the bed.

Flabbergasted his mouth moved but no words came out. 'How the hell did she come up with that? Ok, I guess I did underestimated her. It does make sense...' She glared at him, perfect Heero imitation but her form was different. Almost like… 'Scary, she reminds me of…nah can't be.' "Wufei said that we are to keep you here until further information is found about what is going on."

-thud!-

"Hey! You okay?" Duo peered over the side of the bed. Karen stared back at him blankly and pale. 'Could he have guessed? No, he doesn't know. There's no way he can know, no possible way, there were no facts left. I destroyed everything! He couldn't know, he _can't_ know! Yet he's the one that kept me alive. Oh man…'

"Uh, hey?"

Karen snapped out of her thoughts. Duo was looking at her worried, but with amusement and confusion in his eyes. She had to be careful. 'Hopefully he didn't notice why I fell.' Karen moved and sat on the floor under Duo, leaning against the bed frame. He loomed over her and looked at her upside down. "So, why the fall?"

"None of your business." Karen closed her eyes and pretended to meditate. "You know you look like Wufei." Karen opened her eyes annoyed, a slight blush in her cheeks. Duo started to laugh. "Urk!" Duo was flipped over by Karen who had lashed out and taken hold of him by his neck.

Duo rubbed his neck, "And just as ruthless." Karen growled, "Stop comparing me to everyone you know, you don't know me and you never will. Now answer my question."

"I did, remember. I told you that we need more information."

"Such as."

"Sheesh attitude, what are you on your days?"

Karen slapped him. "Don't even think that!"

"Admit it. You're hiding something." Duo stopped her hand just as it almost hit him again. "Ha!" she tried to pull it back. His hand closed over it and he moved closer. "So what are you hiding hmm?" Karen flushed, "Damn you." Duo chuckled. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "You need to get ready." She pulled away, "I'm not your child or even related to you. You can't order me around."

Duo pulled her back, "Actually I can. See you're in my care." Karen death glared him. "Now go get ready because breakfast will start soon and then we will all have to have a little chat, okay? Get going." He lightly shoved her to the restroom. She refused to move. "Stubborn aren't you?" he smirked.

Karen turned to him, "Did it ever occur to you that I don't have any clothes here or that it would seem weird to anyone passing, say anyone from a specific gang, would happen to glance in the window and see my military outfit, surrounded by gundams. You may have not killed me, but they will without a second thought."

Duo sighed. She had him there and he couldn't lend her his clothes. 'Wouldn't fit her, hmmm.' "Fine." He moved to the other side of the room. Karen watched intently. He pressed a button and Sally appeared on Vid-cam. "Yes Duo?" "Sally, could you send up some clothes for her to change in?" "Of course. What size is she?"

Duo turned to her. He sized her up then looked back at the screen. "I'd say around Relena's, just don't tell Heero that." "I know. I won't." she replied laughing, "Alright I'll go borrow some clothes and take them right up." He nodded and turned off the screen.

"Aren't you happy." Karen sarcastically snapped. Duo crossed his arms and leaned against the desk, "Very." Karen summed him up; broad shoulders, couple of inches taller than her, fast reflexes, underestimated probably by others, with a very confident attitude. "Baka." Duo just laughed.

-Knock, Knock-

Sally walked in followed by Relena, Heero, and…Wufei. Duo was naturally surprised, when the heck did he ever get involved in things? Sally walked up to Karen and gave her the clothes. She took them frowning and looked at the group accessing them.

Relena, her eyes were sad and red, from crying. Heero was indifferent, but on guard. 'As usual.' Wufei, he looked intently at her. His eyes boring into her soul, she blushed at his intent stare. Which caused Wufei to raise an eyebrow and look closer. 'Something...' He went up to her, past Sally. Karen took a step back.

Everyone froze, they were watching a strange little dance between the two, see for each step Wufei took forward, she took one back. He stopped, confusion written on his face. The others looked on wondering what was going on.

Duo leaned in towards Heero, "Doesn't she seem like she's afraid of Wufei?" Heero nodded. Wufei had resumed walking up to her. Karen was now backed up against the wall near the restroom door, hugging the clothes to her body. He stood mere inches from her. Studying her. Then reached out with his hand and touched her cheek. Karen watched him intently, her breath quickening, memorizing his features. "Wufei…" She gasped her eyes widening. Sharply she glanced at Wufei, making eye contact. He gazed at her surprised. She hadn't meant to say that out loud! The others were shocked, well Sally was growling.

Karen wrenched herself away and rushed into the restroom locking the door behind her. Duo stood still wondering. As for Sally she turned her heel and walked out of the room muttering about a short hussy. Heero and Relena watched her go, shrugged and left also. Wufei was still standing where Karen had left him. He was staring at the door. "So…what's with you and the girl?" Duo questioned. "I…nothing." Wufei took one last look at the door and left. Duo moved out of the way. 'Weird.' He went up to the door. "Karen?" *Knock-Knock*

"Go away!" came the muffled reply.

"Aw come on. You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Are you dressed at least?"

"Why do you care?"

Duo sighed. He turned the knob sure enough it was locked. He reached into his jacket, pulling out some tools. After awhile he opened the door. 'Man I hope she's dressed.' He found her sitting in the shower stall, hugging her knees still in uniform. "Hey." Duo said softly. –Sob- 'She's crying?' Duo was dumbfounded. This girl was a natural spitfire and here she was crying her heart out. Why? "Are you ok?" "You wouldn't understand." Duo got down on his knees. "Try me." Karen cried harder and threw herself into his arms. Duo, taken by surprise, was thrown back a bit. He hugged her while she let everything out.

Quatre awoke to see Sally fuming at the end of the room. She was looking at some charts. He tried to sit up. "Sally…" She rushed over and helped him. Propping him up against some pillows. "Quatre, you really shouldn't exert yourself." He chuckled softly. "I'm fine. When can I leave my room?"

"In a couple of more days, now if you rest up it could be shorter." She teasingly added, "Say tomorrow…"

"Really?" he hoped. Laughingly she nodded. "That's great!" he exclaimed, "I want to meet the girl that was caught. Karen."

At her name Sally bristled. "Well you shouldn't worry about her. Seems that she can take care of herself." She walked back to her charts.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, what ever would give you that idea." making some notations.

Quatre studied her, "You seem mad... Is it about Wufei?"

Sally's growl scared him. "Wufei knows what he is doing, he's a big boy." She slammed the charts back down on the dresser. "Although I never thought him capable of touching a girl let alone walk up to one with any kind of interest." she huffed.

Quatre started laughing. "I do believe you're jealous. What happened?"

She began to tell him everything though she denied the jealous part.

Trowa kept himself busy fixing up breakfast. Everyone had probably fallen asleep late and he wanted to do something. Pretty soon the smell of eggs, bacon, coffee, toast, and pancakes wafted through the rooms. Relena waltzed in and helped set the table. Heero on the other hand had gone to his room and was on his laptop again. He was curious about Karen, deciding to do some research he set up using 'Danny' as his source. Took him awhile to break through the codes but he came up with what he was looking for.

Danny McAllister: 19-year-old male, parents dead and unknown. Trained gundam pilot, soldier, and fighter. Began training at a young age. Medical history include a broken leg, fractured arm, cracked ribs, trauma, concussion, several cuts and bruises, electrical burns, loss of blood, bullet wounds, etc. 'Blah, blah, blah...Here we go, top rank, best on the force huh?'

Heero was slightly impressed, more for the fact that Danny was really a girl. The injuries were a shock. She looked perfectly fine, 'course those bandages could be hiding quite a bit, the pants and boots too. Scrolling down useless information of Danny/Karen winning her rank number, when she was presented to new members. 'This girl was very much respected, but it seems she was also closely watched. During the wars that we were in she was locked up in massive training. If she's the best why hasn't she tried to escape before?'

Suddenly something caught his eye. TOP SECRET. He tried to break the code, but couldn't. It took a fingerprint to unlock the file. He'd have to find out whose. 'What could it be? The girl probably knows…' He printed out the information and shut down. He needed more time, but right now he had to go see about breakfast or they would come and get him. He knew who would be sent too, Relena. He didn't want her to see this just yet. The others would see it first.

At the breakfast table everyone was present except Duo, the girl and of course Quatre. Relena picked at her food, Heero ate silently while Sally coaxed Relena to eat something.

She wasn't hungry. She wanted to be with Karen, help her remember her or at least start over and build back what they had. She numbly chewed on her food under careful eye of everyone including Duo who had just walked in. Duo served himself a good helping ignoring the stares he got. He ate quickly, thanked Trowa, and left. 'Strange Duo normally eats two or three helpings.' Sally grew worried, but pushed Relena to take another bite. While all the gundams stood up and followed him.

Duo walked straight into the gym. He took off his jacket and shirt and began to beat the crap out of a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. The thing was actually moving as if it were a swing. It would swing towards Duo who'd punch it back and the cord would yank then send it back at him. Duo's braid flapped as he put in more speed. Then he stopped, caught the bag and dropped to do push ups.

"Heero, do you think he knows something?" asked Trowa.

He nodded. They watched quietly. They had never seen Duo in the gym much less do a workout. They failed to notice the person hiding in the shadows gazing miserably. Duo noticed though.

Standing he wiped the sweat from his forehead and motioned the person in. The g-boys backed up so they wouldn't be seen. The person stepped out of the shadows slowly. At first they thought it was Relena. The clothes and hairstyle led them to believe that, since the lighting wasn't all that good with the curtains still drawn. She was wearing an aquamarine dress and heels. Her hair was down, reaching a little past her waist. She walked up to Duo. "Wait a sec. She has black hair." Whispered Trowa, having caught a glimpse. 'Not to mention we just left her back with Sally.' They couldn't see very well because Duo was in the way. Was this the girl that had him high-strung? "New girlfriend?" whispered Trowa. The boys quietly groaned at the inappropriate question.

"Do you feel better?" Duo asked her. She nodded sadly. "But?" he prompted, surprisingly still after what they had seen.

"But I feel sorry for dragging you into this. I should have kept it to myself."

The boys strained to hear, who the hell did Duo allow into the mansion? And where was the prisoner? She should have been down with Duo at the breakfast table, handcuffed to him at least. He hadn't taken food up to her either. What the hell did he do leave her up there alone? 'He had better have tied her up 'cause if she gets away...' Heero fumed.

"It's ok." he smiled wanting to remove her sad expression. "How did the dress fit you?"

G-boys: 'Dress?'

"Well it's a little tight but ok." she blushed.

"Tight?" he raised a brow.

Wufei wondered whether or not he wanted to hear this. Duo's girls had been known to be shameless.

The girl laughed. "I think I grew a bit from the last time we shared clothes." walking around him.

G-boys, 'They've shared clothes?' Trowa was practically bog-eyed, Wufei preened convinced Duo was secretly into women's clothing- girly as he is. Heero inwardly blanched.

Duo growled looking past her. The boys knew they had been spotted. The girl whirled around…Karen! 'She's loose?!'

The boys stepped out into the gym Heero leading. Karen braced herself. It was that action that told them Duo had given her free range. Duo pushed past her a bit. "Didn't know you were the eavesdropping type guys."

"We want to know what's going on." Trowa explained, eyeing the girl in emphasis. "You were acting weird. Well weirder than usual. Almost suspicious." he added, crossing his arms.

Heero just met his look, "It's time Duo." With that Heero left not even waiting to see if the others would follow.

Wufei left, but glanced over his shoulder. Duo glared daring him to say something. Karen just stood emotionless.

"Well are you ready to get interviewed Karen?" Duo asked. She nodded then smiled "But maybe you should take a bath first." Duo started laughing, "Yeah remember you don't have to answer anything that you don't want to yet."

Sighing she replied, "It's ok, but I'll wait until you're there because you need to hear it also." "But…" "No, Duo I didn't tell you all of it. Trust me there is more much more than just how my parents died and how I went into Death Strike." He nodded. "Go." He watched her leave under Trowa's care who was waiting outside to escort her. 'How much more does she have to tell?'

"Come on Quatre the guys are going to start questioning Karen."

He nodded and with help got into the wheelchair. Sally pushed him into the living room. Where Wufei was drawing the curtains. Heero and Trowa were standing to the sides of Karen, and Relena was sitting in front of her. Quatre smiled at everyone then summed up Karen. She was smaller than the guys but her inner strength matched theirs. It seemed to just vibrate into the air. She nodded a greeting to him and he in return. "Sally, please put me next to the armchair." Sally nodded but wondered why he would want to be so close to Karen.

Just then Duo entered. He took the chair on the other side of her. Karen was now sitting side by side with Quatre and Duo. Heero stayed standing behind Relena. Trowa sat down next to Wufei and Sally. "Alright lets begin," then Heero dropped the bomb, "but first the girls have to leave."

"What!?" exclaimed the girls. "Why?"

"Because this isn't the time for you to hear this. Especially you, Relena, you couldn't take it." he stated.

"Heero…" Relena started warningly, half turning in her place to see him.

"Let them stay." All heads turned to Karen. "They have as much right."

Heero challenged Karen. She challenged him right back, leaning a bit forward. "The girls stay."

Heero frowned, crossing his arms. Everyone waited with bated breath.

AN: I'm aware that Quatre is in a wheelchair and that he was in his room therefore how did he get to the first floor? Lol how should I know?! For all I know the mansion has an elevator, freaking thing is huge! Lol so I'll let ur imagination take flight with this minor detail cause describing the entire mansion is too much and too confusing lol maybe later I'll make a diagram ;) but for now until all the rooms, needed for the story, are mentioned and etc. I'll leave this tidbit out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter seven:

"Fine," He took out some papers "but no interruptions or bawling or you're gone. Understood."

The girls nodded.

"Lets begin then." taking a seat. 'Damn It! I didn't want them to hear this.'

Karen stiffened when she saw the papers. She could already guess what they contained, her background or what he could find at least. She felt Duo lean in towards her and saw Quatre's smile. 'Oy I'm going to regret this. Why did I tell him? Why?'

Quatre couldn't help but notice how protective Duo was of Karen and she appeared to be expecting the worst, not that he could ask her why. Heero had already started.

"Who or what is Death Strike?"

"Death Strike is a gang created by one man who would take in those left over from the war or those that just wanted revenge for something and applied it to their cause." She leaned back getting into the heart of matters, "Soon it built up to an army and is now a league that remains well hidden to all except those that have received a warning." after slight hesitation she added, "Such as you all."

"Warning?" inquired Sally.

"They've made several threats, but only one took it too far, the rest I'm sure you noticed did not result in anything dire..."

"Such as..."

Sighing Karen filled them in on everything that had happened from months before. It had started with just gathering information, then escalated when one went out of his way to make himself known. "They weren't prepared to let you know anything was happening yet."

Relena gasped, "Hilde..." she covered her mouth, eyes wide.

Karen nodded, "yeah, that's where it went bad." She glanced at Sally, "I'm sure all the Preventers were getting was just noise about a group or something but nothing concrete until that day."

One look to Sally confirmed it, just a simple nod was all that was needed.

"After that well their agenda had to be moved and the threats began, all carefully calculated enough not to kill, but as a warning that they could. They have not yet finished their planning so it's really a stall for time."

"Why did they come after us?" asked Quatre.

"The war is over, but their souls still remain in those times. They don't like the _idea_ of peace. Especially the way it was earned at the expense of others. They know the gundams were the first to attack a peace conference and trickery or not, they will not let the matter die. As for Relena; she is once more, as always, the symbol of those eras. She stands by you pilots rather than the victims. She will be used in their plan as the 'tortured dove' for her decisions in these crimes."

"Excuse me!?" She screeched, "what 'tortured dove'?"

"If they get their hands on you, you will be tortured and it _will_ be streamed live for all to see until you die." meeting her eyes to drive home her point. Karen hoped this information would make them all aware of what was really at stake.

"Over my dead body." Heero seethed.

"Exactly their point." switching to glance at him. "You would be one of those public examples for being called the 'perfect soldier'. They want others to see that you are not a soldier nor perfect, but a man-made monster created solely for destruction that the dove tamed." She sighed, "they've convinced people that she won't be able to hold your leash forever, that she is playing God and when she loses control of you; that all of you, but especially you, Heero, will wreak havoc again."

She continued, "The person that created them, trained them hard, they know what they are doing, but only a few. Some couldn't take it."

"What do you mean?" Trowa leaned towards her.

Before Karen could answer Heero input one of his own discoveries into a question. "You were one of those that were trained, weren't you?" Everyone looked from her to him waiting for an explanation. Heero then told them of the injuries that he had found out from the report.

Karen answered indifferently, but kept her eyes focused on nothing and hazed almost as if she were remembering and yet trying not to. "Yes, I was one of those trained. There are several foot soldiers and then there are the elite, which are the few I mentioned. They are the sole survivors of brutal training. Those chosen were supposedly stronger, but they were all older so they put in me."

Quatre was perplexed, "...to even the odds?"

"No, to further test the desire to live, to endure, to survive." she muttered coldly. "While the others died one by one, myself and another remained, it was like that for every group they obtained to subject to their 'training'. Darkly she continued, her lips pressed into a thin line, "We were put to the test of everything. Refusing to act was not highly looked on or even considered. You refused you were shot on the spot…"

Relena gasped and covered her mouth. Duo curled his fist in anger. All the others were silent.

Karen went on, "The training consisted of various things. In one you were put into a room with a million soldiers who could use anything against you from clubs to guns. This was a game where you ran for your life. If you made it to the designated spot you lived. If not…" She didn't finish. Relena looked like she was going to cry. "Hence the injuries or some of them. Another was almost the same, but here they tried to run you down with various vehicles. Then hand to hand combat in an enclosed room with an audience and staff evaluating your every move." She closed her eyes, "These were not games where you get a booboo you're out. No, if you were hurt everyone went after you."

"But didn't the ones with you help out?" Relena asked worriedly.

"No," Karen glared in her direction. "this was not a 'one for all and all for one' situation if you dropped for any reason you died by all. It meant one less mouth to take their food, one less person to try to kill them. Of course it didn't help that you could trip and end up getting stampeded too."

Trowa blinked, "Huh?"

Karen was starting to get annoyed, how could she explain what they could not picture?

"It was near a forest that this was done. There is a path, _one_ path, that you must take to get to where you wanted in order to live. You couldn't really go to the sides because it was a sheer drop on either side covered in rocks, boulders, and debris. You could wait to die by someone's hand or die right there by choice or misfortune by going over the side."

"Why would they choose to die after all, they got in the league themselves, right?" mocked Wufei. 'They had to know what they were getting into.'

Karen started laughing bitterly, everyone staring, "Oh," she coughed bringing her laughter into control, "didn't I tell you? Most of those people were kidnapped orphans."

Everyone froze. Wufei let out a cry of outrage, Relena tried to stifle her cries afraid Heero would make her leave, Sally buried her face into her hands, despairing at the thought, Trowa glared at her for attitude, Heero was growling, Quatre was mad and ashamed that people like that were actually still alive, Duo was quiet, very quiet and yet completely calm at the news.

Trowa switched his disapproving gaze to Duo, relaxing it into confusion. "You knew?" Duo nodded; he reached out and touched Karen on her arm, looking at Trowa, message clear. Karen was looking at Trowa, her face a blank, but her eyes said something different. "You were one of them?" He incredulously asked.

She only momentarily hesitated then nodded her confirmation.

"That's not true!" wailed Relena. "Karen, you were _never_ an orphan."

"Relena!" Karen yelled in anger to silence her.

"You weren't!" she insisted, "You were always there with me!"

"What do you mean?" Duo asked not liking where this was going, looking from one girl to the other. 'Is this what she meant with she had more to tell.'

Karen sighed and glared at Relena. "I suppose I should explain." 'Now that the cat is out of the bag.'

"Please." Quatre leaned in to hear her.

"First of all Relena, my name is Karen, …but Dorlain was not my last name. I was not related to you in any way." Gasps all around, eyes shifting from Karen to Relena and back.

Duo was in shock, "Is this what you meant? You guys were _family_?"

Both girls nodded not sure to whom he was asking. Relena nodded as if to explain why she had threatened anyone, Heero, if any harm came to Karen and why she was so upset. Karen because of her earlier conversation with him in the gym when she told him that there was more to tell.

Heero moved to look at Relena, waiting. She weakly smiled knowing what they wanted. "When I was with the Dorlains I was alone, always alone. Then one day, when I was like five and able to comprehend more, my father told me that I had a sister who was away traveling. He was going to pick her up at the airport the next day and wanted to know if I wanted to go. Naturally I said yes. When we got there she walked up to us. Karen was a little younger than me…"

"By a year." Karen interrupted.

"Still. Anyway we grew up playing and were always together," Relena became quiet, pensive, "then you just suddenly disappeared." She gripped the armrest in urgency, tears in her eyes, "Father sent everyone out to look for you and search parties were sent out too, but…we never found you."

Karen snorted. "Of course you never found me." 'How could they have?'

"So you mean you _do_ remember me?" Relena asked hopefully.

"…Yes." Relena squealed, ran, and threw her arms around Karen. Karen went rigged and sat still, not touching her. Relena backed up enough to see her, "I don't understand."

"Why should I risk getting too close to you when something is bound to happen." pushing her gently away.

"No! Karen, I can't afford to lose you again." she tightened her hold, shaking her in emphasis.

"Careful _sis_ or you're going to make your boy angry." Sending a glance at Heero. She turned to look at Duo who was just staring at her in disbelief and a little mad. 'Uh oh.' She inwardly groaned. 'Why?'

"Karen, where did you go?" prompted Relena.

She looked into the blond girl's eyes, searching. She sighed, "Relena, do you remember the last time you saw me?"

"Yes, we were playing tag when you said you'd race me to the house. Why?"

"No reason I just wondered what was the last thing you remembered." she waved off the question.

"Is there something you're not saying?" murmured Duo, pissed at the news.

She stayed quiet, still trying to pry Relena's hands off her.

"I have a question." Quatre interrupted. "Could you explain the electrical burns, the trauma, and the concussion, please?"

"Sure," finally succeeding and sending her back to her chair for the duration of the questioning. "I received the concussion when I fell on the path…"

"How weak can you be when you got one falling down? You are lucky you aren't dead from what you told us." interrupted Wufei, suspicion written on his face.

"…And over the side, and for your information I was eight at the time. The only reason I wasn't dead was because this was not during a test. It was during my attempted escape." She snapped at him. 'Rude!'

That got Heero's attention. He was wondering why she had never gotten away if she was the best. "So what happened?"

"I blew it." She ran her hand through her hair, frustrated, "I was still going through training and I was the most rebellious one on the force. I did what I had to do to survive, but I refused to follow most orders." sounding pleased. Then her eyes darkened with the memory, "One night I snuck out of my cell...I made it outside, but to get to the other side where I could get help and be free I had to cross the path they made us do every test day only this time instead of turning at the wall blockade I had to go over it...I never made it that far" she clenched her arm, lost somewhere in the past, "…as soon as I stepped onto the path, the alarms went off." she started rubbing her arm, paling, "Seems someone missed me and went to check on their _prized_ sheep to see if it was still there. Probably mock me or just gloat. Well guess what? I wasn't there and now I had to run for my life, Alarms, the barking of dogs, and lots of yelling at my heels." she wrapped her arms around herself without knowing. No one dared interrupt but Duo was not liking how this was affecting her. And to know this had happened to her at eight, the impact of the event was manifesting in her body language even though she wasn't aware of it.

"I made it halfway," she continued, "running from the dogs they had released, when one of the jeeps came barring down the road."

Relena used both hands to cover her mouth, trying desperately not to make a sound. She couldn't believe how scared Karen looked. She was pale, her eyes wide, frantic, and she was starting to shake.

"One of the dogs jumped at me." Panic seemed to bleed out of her body engulfing the room, "I jumped to the side to dodge it, but at the same time the jeep increased it's speed…" her eyes started shifting, deep into the memory.

"Oh my god…" was all Sally could get out. They all listened almost entranced. Duo, as mad as he was about the whole thing, gripped Karen's hand to offer comfort. The touch startled her but it also centered her enough for her to gather her bearings, wipe the sweat from her forehead and try to relax her body. 'Finish it.'

"I threw myself to the side into the dirt and it drove past me," meeting their eyes, "unfortunately for me I started to slide down to the edge and there was nothing for me to grab on to." She leaned back, letting the armchair take her weight. "I went over and skidded down, rocks scratching at me, drawing blood, my clothes getting torn and doing nothing to protect me; somewhere sometime while I was falling I hit my head on a rock. "She closed her eyes. "I blacked out and later was told that I was found at the bottom surprisingly still alive."

"And the burns?" Quatre quietly asked, passing her a handkerchief.

She took it gratefully, "I woke up in the lab..."

"Lab?" ask Trowa.

"The lab was where they torture the cadets that were still not broken in." Karen paled complexion worried Sally. "I was first there when I managed to break from my chains..." she took a sip of water that Sally had brought to her. "I used them as weapons on anyone that came near me. It was on my first test day. I got the fire burns there. They heated up a poker and…well lets just say they didn't care that my screams vibrated the walls." She sighed, willing her body to accept that she wasn't back there in that time. 'It was a long time ago.'

Wufei's eyes narrowed. 'Bastards!' He disliked any idea of torture on a woman.

She blinked, "Anyway as I was saying, I woke up there. I was locked into a chamber, well more like a metallic wheel. I had my hands spread and raised at two and ten. My legs at five and seven."

"What?" interrupted Relena.

"She means the numbers on a clock Relena." Quatre explained ruefully.

"Oh." she suppressed an urge to gag from the disgust she was feeling. Swallowing deeply she motioned for Karen to continue.

"I was contained by metal clasps that trapped my hands, enclosing them, and just straps around my ankles." She pulled her heel off a little so they could see the scar that had stretched with age and time. "They had removed my clothes except for the bandages covering my chest and underwear."

"So they knew you were a girl?" Heero inquired. He was familiar with scars so he wasn't surprised by the nearly invisible mark, he had no trouble spotting it confirming her age in the story by it alone.

Karen nodded putting her shoe back on, "Just the medical personal, the top chief, and one other that found out by mistake."

Wufei wondered, "How bad was the mistake?"

"Cost him his life." she drank some more water.

The girls' mouths dropped. 'Just cause he found out?!' The guys were only mildly surprised they knew it could happen, except Heero, he knew extremes, it also confirmed why in _her_ file she was _still_ listed as Danny McAllister.

She cleared her throat and continued getting more uneasy and tired by the minute. "The top chief doesn't take chances." She shrugged, "He goes all out. So when he found out about my escape and that I had survived he decided to put me through a test when I woke up. My survival intrigued him." She stated nonchalantly, "Once I did wake up, it made me wish I had never opened my eyes." She refused to allow herself to back there in her mind so she stated very harshly that, "He ordered that I receive jolt after jolt of electricity. Only when I passed out did they stop and check to see if I was alive. Stupidly I was." she muttered, scowling.

"No way!" yelled Duo seething. "There is no way you could survive that!" 'Not a child!'

"Calm down it probably didn't last long." Wufei voiced, brushing aside Duo's outrage.

Sheepishly she glanced at Wufei, interrupting him, "It took three hours." She leaned forward in her chair, adjusting.

"What?!" It was Wufei's turn to jump to his feet in anger.

Looking down at her hands, "Well you didn't expect them to just give me maximum bolt did you? They started from the bottom up." refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Relena almost fainted from all she had heard. 'My sister...' Heero bumped her, raising an eyebrow. She straightened, no sense getting kicked out now.

Sally was frozen, stupefied with horror. 'So young, what monsters!' Trowa too.

Quatre was surprised and he felt sick. He thought of his own children going through any of that and he knew he'd kill whoever dared. 'What about her real parents?'

Duo and Wufei were pissed as hell. There would be no calming them.

While Heero remained indifferent; he already knew to what extreme most 'training' went. Complaining, crying, whining, nor protests would stop whoever was doing the 'training.' He shifted his weight from one leg to another still watching Relena, "And the trauma?"

"Enough!" exploded Duo jumping to his feet, bracing himself in front of Karen slashing the air with his arm. "I refuse to let you ask her anything else about her past right now. Stop making her relive it!" Startling the girls, causing them to jump in their seats.

Sally assessively took in the pale texture that Karen had and her eyes looked hazed and unfocused. She looked much older and tired.

Suddenly Duo grabbed Karen's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Come on!" he dragged her out of the room to the stairs heading straight to his room, not looking back.

"I think everyone got carried away." Quatre ruefully admitted. "Sally, please take me back to my room. I'd want to rest." 'And think.'

She nodded and moved to do it when Trowa took hold of the wheelchair handles and started to wheel him out of the room. She smiled gratefully 'til she noticed the couple at odds, "Heero, take Relena to her room please." He nodded and gently probed her, to get her to move, then led her out.

Wufei still didn't move too enraged to even think. He was mad more on the fact that they had done that to a girl, a child, a _female_ child! And that he even cared. 'Injustice!' he snorted.

"Wufei?" Sally touched his arm lightly.

"There is no way she could have gone through that." he adamantly stated. He refused to believe it.

Sally took him into her arms, surprised he came easily, "Well most girls aren't as weak as they look."

"But she was a kid." he murmured, hugging her back.

"Then maybe she had a reason not to give up." She reassured, holding him.

Wufei pulled away gently, "Maybe." He left the room too mad to even think straight and confused. He knew Sally was bound to ask more questions and he didn't want to answer any of them.

AN: In celebration of my birthday today, I wrote up this long chapter, enjoy ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter eight:

Karen was pulled straight into the bedroom while Duo slammed the door. "Hey!" He ignored her while he went to close the blinds. "Duo…?" she questioned. He walked to his desk table and turned on the light. He was about to walk over to the cot and fix it when Karen grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he yelled back.

"I did." She broke her hold on him. "I did tell you."

"Yeah," he pointed to the door. "along with the others."

"What exactly are you trying to accuse me of?" she incredulously asked.

"That you don't trust me." laying his hand on his chest still yelling.

"Please," Karen mumbled, rolling her eyes. "save the drama." She moved to the bed. Duo's eyes followed her. "Why should it matter what happens to me?"

He frowned, "What do you mean 'why should it matter?' Are you nuts? You could have died?!" he emphasized.

"So what?!" Karen whirled around.

Duo was silent, he hadn't expected that. He lowered his arm to his side and just stood looking at her.

Karen was close to tears. All her life was ruined. She was a soldier and warrior by blood. Her blood craved a fight, even an argument would suffice. And that was what she was going to feed it. "Why does my life matter so much to anyone?" She advanced a step towards him. "All my life I was a damn soldier, a machine used to kill and destroy. Why? Because I could handle the damn training more than those damn bastards!" She yelled. "Do you have _any_ idea what it feels like to witness your own family die in front of your eyes then get dumped on a family that you don't want to be with. When all you want to do is go search for any remaining relatives." Her voice cracked. "To grow up finally having fun and thinking you belong only to get moved to a path of hell! To know that every waking moment you had to kill anyone that was ordered to fight you, even your best friend!" She curled her fists, eyes closed, and screamed it. She sank to her knees emotionally exhausted. "I killed him…"

Duo was quiet. He understood the feeling of seeing someone die. Someone you cared for. Then to be trained to kill for a cause. He could understand that. The girl in front of him was holding so much it had been too much for her. That was why she had cried. Why she hurt. Frowning he walked up to her. Making sure to be eye level he raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "Stop it!" he hissed. "You didn't ask to be put in that situation. Now you have a chance to get out." Karen looked at him, touching her cheek. "You can start living again." He continued. "Think about it. By now they will have gotten word that your partner is dead and therefore think you are too. Since no one knows of you being a girl you can live in peace now. Start over and build what you want in life."

She averted his gaze. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand?" he stood up. "There is a girl no more than three doors down from this room down the hall that claims she is your sister and wants to build the relationship lost and you think you can't because of what has happened in the past? You are so wrong. If you lose this chance now, you _will_ regret it."

Karen growled, "Keep her out of this."

"Why it's true. Why does it bother you?"

She stood up and tried to walk out of the room. Duo blocked her way. "Why don't you want to talk about it?" She was mad now, "It doesn't concern you."

"That's not an answer." She took a step to the side and he followed. "Move or you are going to get hurt." Getting madder by the second, she tried to walk around him. He refused instead grabbing her arm. That did it.

She turned around and punched him dead in the face. He released her out of surprise but retaliated and struck back. Both of them had pushed the wrong buttons on each other's systems.

Duo tackled her, landing her against the chairs taking them down with them. She growled and flipped him over. He landed on another chair breaking it in the process. She ran from the room then Duo right after her.

Wufei was walking up the stairs when he heard Duo and Karen yelling. Surprised he waited. All of a sudden he heard crashing and a body landing very hard. 'Good grief, he killed her!' He ran to the door just as it burst open, Karen streaking past him with Duo hot on her heels. Wufei noticed the red mark on her cheek and the sore mark on Duo's face. He quickly went after them. Soon joined by Heero and Relena who had heard the commotion.

All of them ran to catch up but for some reason they couldn't, both Duo and Karen were running on anger so they ran faster than the others. Heero saw Duo lash out at Karen and Relena screamed when Karen jumped the banister down to the bottom floor avoiding him, Duo following. The others ran to catch up, Relena having to go down the stairs because she was not going to jump over.

Sally was almost trampled by the two fighting in the hall. Then by the same brigade that was after them, she soon joined the chase to figure out what was wrong.

Trowa and Quatre were not in Quatre's room after all, they had gone down the hall into the room across from the gym. They heard the noise and witnessed Karen getting thrown in sliding across the floor with Duo ready to lash out at her again.

"Karen!" Quatre shouted out in concern, trying to get out of the wheelchair, Trowa's hand stopping him.

The group had caught up with them, "Duo!" Sally yelled. "Stop it!"

Karen jumped out-of-the-way, kicking off her heels and double backed then kneed Duo in the ribs. He dropped giving her time to strike him in the back of his head with her hands curled together. She was about to kick him when he grabbed her by the ankle and tripped her. She cried out and landed right where he wanted her. He grabbed her by her dress top pulling her to her feet. Karen's eyes clouded; suddenly she backed up out of his hands with more determination and strength, the material ripping. Punching him in the gut, he dropped from in front of her gasping for air. She then spied what she wanted in the next room and ran for it, pushing everyone out-of-the-way.

Duo struggled for a second then stood up. He ran after her, still trying to breathe right, 'Something's wrong'. The gang didn't know anymore what was happening. Were they fighting? Was she escaping? What the hell was going on?! 'A couple of minutes ago he had been defending her and she leaning on him, what the hell happened?!' Trowa pushed Quatre's chair following the rest of the crowd.

Karen had run into the gym where Duo had been working out earlier. Her goal was right in front of her. Her blood was craving it. Swiftly she picked up the sword, savoring its weight and size before turning to Duo with a look of triumph. A sneer on her lips. The sword made her feel complete. Her dress was torn, the top clung to her only because it was tight on her. If it had not been for that the whole top would have been around her waist. She ripped the sleeves off giving her a tube top look and took on a stance the sword in front of her.

Duo didn't know how she was with a sword but he didn't like the look she was giving him. Especially now that he was calming down. He wasn't all that sure he could take her on. There was something about her eyes that made him believe she was not all there. The others had rushed in after them to witness Karen's deadly stance waiting for Duo while he stood watching her. They could tell that he was already calming down but as for Karen she looked possessed, half-crazed.

"Karen, stop it!" yelled Quatre from his chair, Trowa refusing to let go of his shoulder.

Karen didn't even glance his way. Eyes on Duo only, perfection in her stance.

Relena ran to the side so she could see her sister, calling to her as well, shouting for her to stop. That caught her attention. She turned her unfocused gaze to the blond girl not once moving her body. She tensed when she made eye contact and grinned ferociously. Her eyes lighting up, she bared her fangs a bit as she took a satisfying breathe of air, licking her lips.

"Relena get out of the way!" Heero ran to her, arm outstretched.

Too late, Karen had dashed at her with a battle cry the sword drawn to slice right through the blond.

Relena was so shocked she never even moved. She watched her former sister run towards her, Heero a few feet behind. She heard the others screaming and yelling, but she found herself unable to move. She didn't even see the sword, but stared into the person she loved unable to comprehend what was happening.

-Clash! —

Relena dropped to the ground Heero's body on top of hers. She opened her eyes to see Wufei holding Karen back. Karen's sword was locked with Wufei's both straining against each other.

Heero wasted no time he quickly pulled her away and towards the others. He was about to go back and show Karen just who he was when Trowa held him back along with Duo. "Don't. Let him handle it. You don't know how good she is and even you know that he's the best when it comes to swordplay." Heero held back, but made sure Relena was at his side, keeping a firm grip on her.

Duo kept wondering why she was acting like this. When they had fought a few seconds ago she hadn't really hurt him, but that last hit, it seemed almost as if she really had wanted to kill him. He understood a simple beating since he had one with Heero earlier but he knew that somewhere during the fight between him and the girl, she had changed. 'What's going on?'

Wufei and Karen hadn't moved just summed each other up. He stared into her eyes frowning at how unfocused she looked almost as if she weren't thinking. He grunted as she threw her weight against his sword in effort to dislodge his. He had had enough. He swiftly pushed against her sword and put his foot behind her knee to bend her down so she was almost kneeling on the floor, bent backwards looking up at him.

Karen pushed back, but using her leg she curled it around Wufei's so that he came down also and was able to leverage herself against him. Then she moved to attack. -Clash- Wufei blocked and jumped out-of-the-way.

He rushed at her and attacked also. She blocked and waited for an opening. So began their deadly dance, both were pretty much matched up, good defense and attacks, but neither could get a hit…yet. Where he attacked she blocked and vise versa.

As bad as it looked Wufei was actually having fun. He had finally found someone who could keep up and give him a good fight. But it was time to end it. Before she could blink an eye, he lunged knowing she'd block, kicking the sword out of her hand when she did. Then he hit her with the hilt of his sword on the back of her head while shoving his knee up into her gut. She gasped, color draining from her face losing the mad look she had and dropped to the floor unconscious.

All of them ran to grab her when Wufei picked her up. "Sally, tend to her wounds and check her."

"Are you nuts?! She almost tried to kill Duo, Relena, and you!" refusing to believe he'd even ask her that.

"Do as I say." meeting her eyes, "I will explain later."

She nodded.

Heero took her and followed Sally out with Relena trailing after him to make sure he didn't do anything to her. He was so close to just breaking every bone in her body but he knew it would hurt Relena and he also knew that Wufei had a reason. He _would_ find out.

"Wufei, what happened?" Quatre asked.

"She said thank you." He looked at the door then at the sword in his hand.

"What do you mean 'thank you'?" Trowa picked up the fallen sword.

Wufei glanced at him, "When I hit her before she passed out, she said thank you."

Duo walked up to him. "That wasn't her huh?"

"No." tapping the flat of the sword against his side in thought.

Trowa broke in, "Wait a minute are you telling me that she was being controlled?"

Wufei took the sword Karen had used, "In a way yes."

"How can you tell?" Quatre rolling deeper into the room.

"She wasn't focused...when she was fighting me she was a lot quicker than when she moved to kill Heero's onna."

Quatre gasped. He remembered. Karen had rushed Relena with Heero a few feet behind when she suddenly hesitated giving Heero time to jump in front of Relena and Wufei to counter her attack. "It was almost as if she didn't want to do it." he glanced at the guys, eyes widening.

Wufei nodded. "I believe that there is a _bit_ more she is not telling us."

Duo sighed. "I think there's a _lot_ more that she's not telling us."

"Duo, why _were_ you two fighting?" inquired Trowa moving to stand behind Quatre again.

"It was stupid I asked her why she refused to talk about Relena and when she tried to leave without answering I held her back and well I had already pissed her off so…" he shrugged.

Wufei snorted, looking away, "So in other words you started this."

"Not exactly...but yeah." he admitted sheepishly.

Wufei left the room taking the swords with him. He went after Sally so he could tell her what he thought. 'She said thank you.' He was still pondering on that when he reached the door. 'Did she know of it?' He put the swords away in a cabinet just outside and entered.

He found Sally working on Karen. She had some wounds that would have shocked everyone. Her body had scars telling everyone that her story was anything but made up. Some were crudely fixed as if the person that fixed them had no materials or any such thing to stitch up the cuts or any ointment to relieve the injury. Others were still tender to the touch and would have probably hurt if she were awake. He growled making his presence known.

Sally looked up, "Men-no respect. What is it that can't wait until we at least get her into proper clothing?"

Wufei blinked finally taking in Karen's exterior. She had a bandage wrapped around her head where he'd struck her. She also wore a sport bra and underwear as her only stitch of clothing, but it was her right thigh that caught his attention, it was wrapped also. Along with her left arm. Sally noticed his intent stare at her wraps. "They are old wounds that reopened. It seemed they were recently made. Perhaps before she came here."

He nodded taking note that he was the only one there. "Heero and Relena left. They figured that they didn't want to be here in case she woke up. You know with Relena and everything that happened."

"Woman, I want you to do a scan on her to see if she has any mechanism on her that could work as a controller."

"A what?" she raised both eyebrows, "you want me to...What?" 'Ok now he's _definitely_ flipped his wig.'

"You heard me. She must have a chip of some sort to be controlled the way she was."

"Why would anyone want to control her?" 'Better yet what makes you so sure she was even controlled?'

"Because I am the ultimate weapon…" Karen groaned, trying to relieve the pounding headache she just now had. She tried to sit up, but Sally pushed her back down. Karen didn't really care to move anyway. The lights weren't exactly helping, but soreness won out. "Sally, please leave…I need to talk to Wufei…alone."

Sally hesitated then nodded looking once at Wufei to make sure it was what he wanted. When he nodded she left the room.

Wufei walked up to the medical table. "What is it you are holding back?"

"I…." Karen looked into his eyes. 'How can I tell him?'

He gazed back at her. "You can trust me." When she still didn't say anything he added, "look you need to tell someone everything that you know, about your past and about your work. It may as well be me, right?"

He knelt closer to her, "I know you want to."

Karen's eyes watered. "I…I am…you…"

Wufei held her hand, "Trust me…"

Karen suddenly threw her arms around him crying not just because the action made her pain increase but because she needed to hug him, to be held.

Wufei on the other hand freaked. He hadn't expected her to do that. 'Women.' He put his hands on her shoulders to push her back when he froze. It felt right to touch her, to hold her. It was almost like an urge to be with her, to protect her. He was so intent on his thoughts he hadn't noticed she had started to talk.

"I'm sorry! –Sob- I didn't mean to do any of this. I only wanted to find –sob- my family!" the last part came out tortured. He hadn't done anything to her and she was bawling her heart out. "I don't want you to hate me!" she cried harder tightening her hold on him. Wufei hugged her back then pushed her away from him gently, concern written in his eyes as well as confusion, "It's ok. I don't hate you." Not sure why she would even say that, but females, who understood them anyway? He watched her wipe her eyes with the back of her hand still crying. 'There is something she is still holding back.' Wufei touched her cheek, "Hey." She looked up her eyes red and puffy, hiccuping from her tears. "It'll be ok. I promise…but you are going to have to tell me who you really are."

Karen froze in fear. Wufei regretted it as soon as he said it. 'How could she be anyone else?' He retreated, "Karen, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to imply that you were lying…" his voice drifted off as he took in her new look, running a hand down his face. She seemed to be thinking it over but hurt, fear, and confusion played on her face.

"Who do you think I am?" watching him closely, she cocked her head to one side.

"What?" he exclaimed, taken aback. How was he to answer that? How could he say what had been running through his head since the night he discovered she was a girl. Her eyes, it was her eyes that made him doubt anything even reason. She looked like her so much, not completely but the resemblance was uncanny. There were moments that she... He glanced at her, even now as her eyes wondered over his face studying every feature. He could not believe it was not her, but every one of his clan had been killed. He was the last. Wasn't he?

"Wufei, answer me," She tugged on his jacket sleeve. "Who do you think I am?"

"I…I think…" her eyes urged him to finish.

AN: "Damnit Wufei! Say it! You're leaving all my readers in suspense!" Wufei doesn't answer. Author gets mad, "FINE! Be that way!" Turns to her audience. "I'm sorry but unless he continues I will have to stop here. Thank you for reading this chapter and send me a review on what you think. Man I almost cried when Karen did." *Tear* "Ja ne!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter nine:

Karen silently urged him to continue, she was beginning to feel weaker but she didn't want to break the contact. If he didn't say it now there might not be another chance. 'Please.' Her eyes pleaded with him but he remained hesitant. How could he say it? What if he was wrong? "I think that you…."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and walked in. Wufei jumped away from her and turned. Duo looked back at him weird. "Relax, it's just me." He walked closer, "Why are you all jumpy?"

Wufei inwardly sighed with relief Duo hadn't seen what had been going on. He looked back at Karen. She was lying down again since her support had decided to get cold feet. She watched him briefly then closed her eyes. Now she was not going to answer him or him her. 'The subject may not be open again all thanks to Maxwell…' He growled. Scowling at Duo he left the room slamming the door in the process.

"Sheesh what bit him?" He pulled up a chair next to Karen, eyeing the wrappings. "How do you feel?"

Karen turned to look at him. "A little tired but okay I suppose."

Duo shifted in his seat. "I wanted to apologize I shouldn't have tried to make you talk about something that obviously doesn't concern me. I'm sorry."

Karen smiled, "It's okay. You didn't know; just don't ask me anymore. When I feel its time to talk about it I will okay?"

He nodded. He held her hand for a second then stood to leave.

"Duo."

He looked over his shoulder.

Karen was sitting halfway up. "Promise me, you'll take care."

He smiled, "Always," giving her a wink before closing the door behind him. 'Wonder what that was about?'

"AH!" Karen doubled over in pain clutching her side. She looked up at the door as tears fell from her eyes. "Wufei."

-Gasp-

Wufei broke out of his meditation. 'The girl...' He stared at the floor. "She was in pain." Quickly he stood not caring that he didn't have a shirt on and rushed out the door. He walked past a surprised Relena and a ticked Heero. Duo was just coming up the stairs but Wufei rebuffed him and hurried along. 'Something's not right, that feeling...'

Meanwhile Karen had tried to get off the operating table. Sally hadn't had the chance to move her and it was difficult getting down. She landed in a heap on the floor wincing from the pain. Suddenly she threw up, blood dribbled down her chin, her vision blurring. She forced herself to grab the operating table for support and try to walk towards the equipment. 'I need…Wufei.' She passed out with that last thought.

Wufei started to run down the stairs then suddenly tripped and tumbled the rest of the way down.

"Wufei!" Duo yelled, running to reach his friend.

"Oh my god!" screamed Sally, horrified from on top of the stairs.

'Karen.' He clutched his side. He pushed Duo aside when he tried to help and continued to hurry towards the Medical Lab. Still holding his side, half convinced he had cracked a rib he shoved the door out of his way.

Karen was sprawled on the floor instruments and needles lay about her. 'Blood.' He entered and gently turned her over. Sally rushed over and started to access her vitals. Wufei was too busy studying the trail of blood from her mouth. He glanced back at the bed. 'She threw it up.' "Sally."

She looked up and summed up what had happened in one glance then frowned. "Wufei." She pointed to the girl's right hand. She was holding her side the same as Wufei's when he fell down the stairs, though she'd think about that later.

"The pain came from her internally…operate."

"What?! Wufei, we can't do that. She may not survive it since we don't know what it is that's bothering her."

"Do it woman. If it helps, it may be what were looking for."

"The chip?" He nodded.

"Wouldn't that have to be in her brain?" beseeching him to see reason. He scowled at her and shook his head. "Nerve endings can lead anywhere."

She was about to argue then saw the determination in his eyes. She didn't have personnel to help her and half the equipment was broken, the rest was still in her office lab where she had done experiments when one of them had gotten poisoned. She sighed, 'would she really survive the operation? They didn't really have an idea what they were looking for which meant hours of searching. She could lose a great deal of blood in the process and they didn't even know her match. It was too risky.

"Wufei, I…" ready to deny his order.

"Sally, please."

She looked at him and saw the despair. He didn't want to risk it either but he wanted it done for some reason. He was desperate. They would need another room with this one trashed. She straightened her spine, "Send Heero down, he will be of better help." She started gathering supplies. Wufei nodded but was reluctant to go. Finally he stood and ran to get Heero. Duo, who was just outside the room, entered.

Sally was startled to see him, "Duo..."

"I heard." He helped lift Karen onto the stretcher. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know." she refused to give false expectations in this case. It was totally outside her expertise, "Lets hope."

"I hope so also."

Heero calmly walked into the room taking in the destruction the room had suffered and the girls' condition in one glance. "What do you need me to do?"

Sally gathered some more supplies and handed them to Duo to carry. "We need to move to another room, too many vials have been broken and this room is contaminated."

He nodded and grabbed hold of the stretcher with Sally leading the way. She turned on the lights when they got there and hurried Duo out of the room. Prepping the patient, Heero wearily eyed her. "Do you really believe she'll survive this?"

"I don't know." she exclaimed frustrated, "her vitals are…border-lined. She may and then she may not." 'Damn it all.'

He crossed his arms, "Okay, better question, do you really want to help her?"

Sally fixed the oxygen tank should they have need of it. She tensed while looking at the girl Wufei was protective of. Her features did seem familiar as if she had seen her once before. Shaking the thought, she centered on Heero's question. She understood the question, but it really wasn't up to her either way. This girl was in God's hands now and time was running out. "Yes." making a decision. 'And may God help us.'

He nodded tying a surgical mask on.

Sally proceeded with the procedure.

"What's taking so long?"

"Relax Relena, I'm sure everything will be alright." Quatre caught her arm as she paced by him. She nodded and sat down on one of the chairs Duo had set up. She tried to remain calm but kept fidgeting, lost in her thoughts. 'What's taking so long? Karen don't you dare die, not now…' she closed her eyes to pray. 'Please Karen.' Quatre held onto Relena's hand adding his own quiet prayer to hers.

Wufei leaned against the wall. He stared at the door while holding onto his side. Duo walked up to him, "Hey, how you doing?" stoic, Wufei nodded. Duo wanted to offer comfort, but obviously Wufei wasn't accepting anyone's. 'He's too worried.'

Trowa studied Wufei from behind Quatre. He took in how exhausted Wufei looked. How he would wince every now and then and would close his eyes for long periods. At first he thought it was prayer, but now he realized it went deeper than that. It was almost as if Wufei was concentrating on the girl. 'On her condition?'

"Keep it steady, Heero."

"Alright lets make the incision. We'll cut here."

Heero dabbed at the blood that flowed from the incision. He cleared it out also so Sally could see what she was doing. 'This would be easier if we knew what we were looking for.' He gave her some gauze.

'What am I looking for?' Sally kept cutting. 'This is wrong. The human body was never meant to be examined this way. She's losing too much.' She made the final cut, getting some forceps she pulled back the muscle tissues. 'Here goes.' Placing her hand inside while Heero burned some of the flesh to close blood openings. Sally gently felt around and looked hard through the incision without hurting her. 'I don't feel anything…' A quick glance at Karen's vitals determined that she would not hold long. She knew the door was locked from the inside no one would interrupt them should things go wrong, but...taking a deep breath she looked again.

Wufei started taking smaller breaths. Duo thought the poor guy was hyperventilating. He put a hand on his shoulder, "Wufei…"

He snapped out of it, noticing Duo's hand he quietly nodded his thanks. 'Karen…' wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Heero, this is hopeless." She grabbed some gauze, "There is nothing here and she has no cracked ribs or anything that would have caused the pain or an injury enough for her to throw up blood."

"Something must be there." He wiped her brow and fixed her mask.

Sally sighed, "better put her on oxygen this will take longer, I'll have to go deeper." 'Past the muscles and organs.'

He nodded and placed the machine over Karen's mouth and turned it on.

Sally moved around Karen's intestines taking extra precaution, hoping to feel something, anything out of the ordinary. 'Where or what could it be? How the hell could a chip be anywhere in this area?' She kept hoping to feel a cyst or an abnormality in her organs, but nothing as of yet.

Heero monitored Karen's vitals even he knew how grim things were getting. The more time that passed the worse the situation got.

Quatre hugged Relena, "She'll be okay." Relena smiled her thanks and hugged him back. Trowa put a supporting hand on her shoulder and offered a smile. Although his concern was more for his ex- co-pilots. He looked back at Duo and Wufei who hovered at the door, almost as if expecting the worst. They looked tired and Wufei looked like he was in great pain. Trowa's eyes widened in realization, the only thing keeping Wufei off the floor was Duo; he was supporting his friend's weight.

Duo held on tight, "It'll be okay." Wufei couldn't even nod anymore. It was too much effort just standing with what little strength he had. 'What's going on? I've never been this weak.' He tried to shake it off, all that mattered right now was what was happening inside that room.

"Heero, how is she doing?"

"Fine but we're still pressed for time."

"I know." starting to worry.

Heero wiped Sally's brow.

(Beepbeepbeepbeep)

Startled she stared at the screens. 'NO! Not now!'

Heero ran to the machine, "She's dropping!"

(Beepbeepbeepbeep)

Wufei gasped, and grasped for the door. 'That girl can't die.'

Duo held on tight as Wufei struggled. 'For being weak he can still fight when something sparks that need in him.' Duo grunted.

Relena screamed. She would have run for the door, but Trowa held her back, hugging her tight. She tried to pry his arms off. Quatre started praying harder. Relena cried, "Noooo!" starting to sob. Trowa tightened his hold.

Wufei finally grabbed the door, 'It's locked!'

(Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeeepbeeepbeeeep) 

"Heero, see if you can control her heart rhythm. We can't afford to lose her and we still need more time!"

Heero grabbed the defibrillator and readied it in case they needed to shock her. 'We better hurry.'

Sally tried to stay calm and continued searching. 'Please let me find it. Whatever 'it' is.' The monitor's speed increased.

"She's stopped breathing!" Heero yelled above the noise.

"Start CPR!" barking her orders.

Sally was shaking, 'No, I have to stay calm…' She searched. 'This is taking too long…' The speed increased further the sound ricocheting off the walls. Sally started to sweat while Heero kept pumping the manual apparatus to breath for her.

"Heero!" Sally exclaimed, feeling something hard, she grasped it. "I think I found it!" Relief in her voice, "It's attached to her nervous system on her spine just behind her liver, I'll need to cut it; hurry give me the scalpel!" holding her hand out.

He grabbed it and passed it to her while his other hand kept squeezing the bulb at the end to make sure the air was pumped. Sally began the process of carefully removing the foreign object. The noise increased, counting down to end game.

"Sally! Let me in!" Wufei pounded on the door.

"Karen!" Relena yelled still struggling. Trowa held her, not letting her get too close to Duo or Wufei, especially since Wufei was fighting Duo.

"Wufei! Stop it!" Duo grabbed for him again not understanding the desperate need in his friend's actions, but Wufei pulled free, trying to rip the door handle.

"Karen! Sally!" urgent pleading in his voice. Duo pried him off the door again only to get an elbow to his nose for his efforts. Stars exploded before him, scowling he still refused to let go.

"Sally hurry!" Heero rushed her, not just cause they were losing her, but that door would not hold forever.

"I almost got it." carefully cutting here and there. Last thing she needed to do what paralyze the girl.

"She's dropping faster!" reciting her vitals out loud.

"I know!" wishing he'd quit yelling at her.

The monitor started flashing. 'Kisama.' "Sally!"

"Come on hold on. I almost have it." 'Don't you dare die!'

Heero wiped away the blood that blocked her view all the while he kept squeezing. 'We have to make it.' Suddenly the monitor started sounding out alarms. Karen was too low!

"Sally!"

AN: Holy shoot I scared myself. Whew, so what does everyone think?


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is not mine. I don't own so don't sue.

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

* * sound/actions

Chapter ten:

"Sally!" Wufei kept banging on the door trying to tear it down. 'I have to get inside!' Duo fought to pull him away from the door as the noise picked up pace even more.

'Will she make it?' Quatre held Relena's hand, fanning her with the other while Trowa pushed down on her shoulders to make sure she stayed seated this time in case she woke up; she had fainted. 'For her sake I hope everything comes out well.'

"Damn it Wufei! This isn't helping!" Duo yelled at him, gripping him by the waist literally dragging him away from the door. "All the pounding your doing could kill her if you manage to distract Heero and Sally, especially Sally! Heero doesn't know surgery!"

Wufei stopped struggling and remained passive, he didn't even try to pry Duo's arms off him anymore. He knew that if he lost control again Duo would be the only one holding on to him to get him away from the door. He listened emotions warring inside him, tortured at the sound of the monitor within.

"Sally!" Heero yelled at her, "Hurry! You don't have much time!"

"I know that! I almost have it!" She tried to ignore the sound of the machine. 'Please don't let me fail. Please for this girl and Wufei, let me succeed, let me keep my promise.' Suddenly the foreign object came loose. She could have rejoiced. "Heero quick give me the sutures! Hurry!"

He grabbed it and passed it while informing her. "The CPR isn't working!"

"Shit!" She grabbed the needle then gave it back, "You do it!"

Heero took the needle and began to work as fast as he could without messing up. He was sure Karen wouldn't care for the scar but at least he had to be careful inside her. Sally took off the machine and started CPR manually. She pressed her lips to Karen and started to breath for her. The machines were close to flat lining if they didn't get her to breathe soon they could lose her.

Heero finished closing the opening. He put the chip into a bowl…

(BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP)

"Her heart stopped!" Now they were really pressed for critical time.

Sally kept breathing for her while Heero began manual compressions. 'She can't die!' Sally refused to believe it.

Wufei jumped from Duo's arms when he heard the monitor, but never made it to the door. "NO!" He dropped to his knees taking Duo with him, "NOOOOOOO!" Duo just watched him, unshed tears in his eyes. "Wufei…"

Wufei looked defeated, his shoulders sagged and his head dropped forward.

Quatre was thankful Relena was out cold. Trowa avoided looking at Wufei, it was hard watching a soldier drop from despair and give up. Duo put his hand on Wufei's shoulder. Wufei had his eyes closed, his body slacked. Worried Duo shook his shoulder, 'Did he pass out?'

'What is this…' Karen walked down a white corridor. 'Am I dead?' She looked around. The tranquility and beauty surrounded her, she was at peace. As she continued walking, mists began to float around her from her path, curling around her legs and bare feet. Her white gown flowed with a slight breeze. 'I like it here.' she determined, 'I think I can finally rest…'

Wufei opened his eyes and took his new surroundings. "Where am I?" It seemed as if it were a corridor but it was made from clouds. He could breathe and he wasn't free falling so that was good news, but it still did not explain what was going on. He turned around, there was a slight breeze and peace seemed to flow from every direction. 'Comfort?'

"What is this place?" He turned around sensing he wasn't alone. "...Karen." 'She's here, I know that vibe.' He took off after it, "Karen!"

'Who?' She stopped to listen. There had been no other noise in this place 'til now. Someone was calling...confusion entered her eyes. "Karen!" She shook her head slightly, 'that sounded like Wufei?' She turned to look, then hesitated, 'No…it can't be.' she looked back at the path she before her. 'I have to keep going.' The mist became thicker the further she walked, engulfing her.

Wufei started running, "Karen, where are you?!" 'Where the hell could that girl be? This thing is straight and narrow, there's no where else to go.'

She forced her legs to keep going, 'You're dreaming and even if you're not it's for the best. I'm sorry Wufei.' momentarily glancing back, 'I'll only bring heartache.' Relena and the others, everyone would get along just fine without her. Eventually Relena would be alright too with Heero there by her side. It was evident that he loved her. She wasn't needed in anyone's life.

He ran faster. 'Where is she, damn it? I know I can sense her.' The mist was too thick he could barely see. He continued running down the corridor not caring, eventually he'd run into her, praying he was going the right way. 'She has to be here. Why won't she answer me? And what is it with this mist?! Is it protecting her?' taking a deep breath he yelled again, "Karen!"

She felt her heart break at the sound of his voice, 'I can't go back…' she urged her feet to take the next step believing she was doing the right thing. Here she wasn't burdened anymore, she didn't hurt anymore, she wasn't scared either. And without her they would be safe, one less loose end to cover.

"Karen please answer me!" Wufei stopped running his voice cracking. "Come back! Please!" he panted.

Karen paused, 'This is wrong.' Her leaving was supposed to be good for everyone. She started crying, wiping away tears. 'I can't…cause him this much pain, not to him.' She turned and answered him, "WUFEI!"

He looked ahead, he knew he heard right, it was her, "KAREN!" he bellowed.

The mist that had been a buffer between them, hiding her from his sight started to dissipate, giving him a clear view of a small figure further ahead standing still. She ran to him and the closer she got the more the mist began to clear. Wufei started running towards her. He could almost see now.

Karen saw him first. She gave a cry of delight and ran faster. He laughed and picked up speed as well. 'She's okay! Ha Ha.' He opened his arms as she launched herself at him and hugged her tight. She returned the hug, both had their eyes closed, relishing the contact. A light encircled them and exploded in a burst of white light, everything faded, engulfed inside the shine.

Duo grabbed Wufei's body as it slumped to the floor. He turned his friend over, "Wufei!" Trowa rushed over and took his pulse. "He's alive. Quick get him to his room." Duo picked up Wufei and carried him as fast as he could to his room.

Quatre grew worried, Wufei was not the type to faint. Then it hit him. "Trowa listen!" he said urgently. There was pure silence…not a sound could be heard. Trowa strained his ears but heard nothing, he made eye contact with Quatre. "Karen…"

Quatre swallowed hard, "You don't think that she…"

Trowa glanced at Relena, "For her sake, I hope not."

"Trowa, I don't like this. It's too quiet, what if they couldn't help her?"

"Stop it. You can't think that way. If you do then you'll do yourself harm, Quatre." He knelt to Quatre's level. "You're not strong enough to support that type of stress."

Grateful for his concern he smiled, "Trowa…" It was nice to have someone treat you as family. He looked over to Relena's limp form. 'I hope hers' is alright.'

Duo walked back in, sitting down roughly on the floor, crossing his legs.

"How's Wufei?"

Duo stared at the floor, "I don't know. I guess he's okay, but I don't understand what happened."

Trowa stood, as Relena started moving. He went up behind her, applying pressure to her neck. She relaxed and fell fast asleep.

Duo eyed him suspiciously, "Where did you learn that?"

"From Wufei."

"Figures." he sighed, "Is there anything he can't do?"

Quatre shrugged, "Who knows? Although he does seem to know more than most people and he trusts himself more than anyone."

"All that tells us is that he's a loner," Duo slouched disdainfully, "Actually I don't think he trusts anyone…" suddenly he sat up fast.

Quatre looked at him sharply, anxiousness crossing his face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I…I don't hear anything…" panic lacing his eyes.

Trowa inwardly winced. Since Duo's departure there seemed to be no change with Karen. Nothing could be heard and neither Sally nor Heero had come out to give details.

Quatre fidgeted, he didn't want to worry Duo. Just as he opened his mouth to reassure him, Sally came out of the room. Duo rushed to her side. "Any news? What happened?"

Sally sighed, "We lost her at one point, but she came back and she's stable now if you want to see her." swiping her hand across her brow.

Duo rushed past her nearly trampling Heero as he came out of the room. She smiled. Heero however noticed Relena was out cold. His eyes questioning, what was going on. Quatre quickly explained, "Trowa put her to sleep so she wouldn't get hysterical, since she was waking up from her faint and there was no sound she would assume the worst." taking a breath he finished with, "She'll wake up soon." Heero nodded and lifted Relena to take her to her room.

"Where's Wufei?" inquired Sally, noticing he wasn't around after all the bluster he made about operating the girl.

Trowa took the liberty of telling her the events as they walked back to Quatre's room so he could rest. When he told her that Wufei fainted she immediately rushed to his room leaving the guys in the middle of their sentences.

Duo walked up to Karen with fear in his gut. He was afraid to look; he had come so close to losing her it wasn't funny.

On the stretcher you could hardly tell where her skin began and where the sheets engulfed her. She was too white for his comfort, but she was breathing. That calmed him down.

'Karen?' tentatively reaching for her hand he noticed how cold she was. Quickly getting a medical blanket he laid it on top of her to be safe that the woman would regain some heat into her body. He could only hope as he held her hand and waited until Sally said it would be a good idea to move her back into his room. He vowed to keep a better eye on her from now on. No more fighting.

Sally burst through Wufei's door rushing to his side and assessing his vitals. No gundam pilot ever fainted without a cause and for this particular one to lose consciousness something had to have happened.

Disturbingly she noticed that his vitals were a little low, but not dangerous. If anything he seemed to have lost some energy more than dealing with health issues. The man wasn't sick, he was drained. Why she didn't know. 'Stress?'

Sally relaxed and took his hand trying to place together all the pieces that were surrounding her thoughts. How did that girl know Wufei? Not just his name and history, but more on a personal level. Wufei was quite defensive with her, he protected her and thought of her safety first before his own.

With her eyes widening she remembered that Wufei had fallen down the stairs. Lifting the sheets back and removing his shirt carefully, she examined his ribs where he had subconsciously placed his hand when they came across Karen sprawled on the floor.

Her gentle prodding determined that he had in fact cracked a rib. Shaking her head she stood to get her first aid kit when he gently covered her hand with his. His eyes were still closed but he tugged a bit to get her attention.

"Sally…" he whispered.

She bent down to hear him better. "I'm here Wufei."

Slowly he opened his eyes and stared into hers smiling a little. Then his eyes grew dark, "Is she okay?"

Jealously shot through her in a wave but she quenched it and told him she was.

Satisfied he relaxed but Sally did not. "Wufei, is everything okay?"

He avoided her gaze pondering on what had happened. He understood she was worried but he wasn't ready to tell her anything yet.

Sighing Sally stood up once more, she wasn't going to get an answer she knew that so it was no use trying to press the matter. She released his hand and moved to leave when he grasped her hand again. She looked back alarmed. He had done that once before but she never expected him to do it again.

He looked at her apologetically but asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the first aid kit. You took a nasty fall and one of your ribs is cracked. I'll need to wrap..."

"Stay." he interrupted.

"I really should get it for…"

"No, just stay here."

"But you need it."

Pained he tugged at her hand gazing into her eyes, "please. For awhile." Sally was torn, her medical expertise told her to get the kit but her love for him told her to stay with him if he needed her. The question was why did he want her to stay? She knew he would never say but one look in his eyes helped make up her mind. She turned, lifting the sheet to cover him to make sure he was warm, she smiled and sat down. She'd stay. For now.

AN: Well the next chapter is up and frankly with all of them going to bed so am I. This cold is really fighting me, I want my bed too lol ja ne!


End file.
